Adiaphorie
by Synea et Yhhy
Summary: Ayant retrouvé un peu de son aplomb, il réussit à faire rire son professeur. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel le professeur Bane chercha à capter le regard d'Alec. Comme captivé. Le concerné eut un frisson. " Eh bien, je suis Magnus Bane, ton professeur. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Si bien entendu tu n'as pas dépassé ton quota de mots pour aujourd'hui. "
1. Tchou Tchou, en route

C'était enfin sa septième année. Il en voyait enfin le bout. 7 ans qu'Alexander avait vu passer très lentement. Trop lentement.

Non, il n'avait pas sauté d'impatience en découvrant sa lettre de Poudlard à l'âge de 11 ans. Il n'avait pas, non plus, était émerveillé devant le Poudlard express. Il n'avait pas eu ces étoiles dans les yeux comme Jace, Izzy et Max, ses deux frères et sa sœur. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Et sa sœur n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer que rien n'arrivait à le faire sourire. Peut-être avait-elle raison, il en était certainement incapable.

Le train émit un sifflement avant de s'engouffrer dans un tunnel. Quand il en arriva à bout, le paysage avait changé. De longues plaines et collines avaient pris place. La brume rendait le décor mystérieux. Pourtant plus rien ne semblait mystérieux et « magique » pour Alec. Ou pour être plus exact, encore moins que lorsque pour la première fois, il avait tenu une baguette. Désillusion.

Pourtant, il avait fait de belles rencontres pendant sa scolarité. Clary notamment. Avec Isa, Jace et Max, ils étaient le quintette des Poufsouffles. Loyaux, paraissait-il. Alec se demandait encore pourquoi il avait été ainsi choisi. Il ne lui semblait pas faire des efforts pour les autres. Peut-être pour ses amis, si. Le plus marrant avait été le visage en décomposition de Jace en découvrant que son frère allait à Poufsouffle. Lui, qui était prédestiné à atteindre les sommets du courage chez les Gryffondors. Il l'avait suivi. En priant pour que le choixpeau magique lui accorde cette déviance. Isabelle avait fait pareil et Max également. Il était impensable de séparer les enfants Lightwood. C'était peut-être ça qui les rendait si loyaux.

Une bourrasque amicale vint le sortir de ces pensées. Jace.

« Alors, tu es, comme chaque année, pressé d'aller retrouver tes loges à Poudlard ! »

« Je suis au maximum de l'euphorie, là, tel que tu me vois »

Jace lâcha un rire puissant et sonore. Suivit à son tour par Max et Isabelle qui referma le livre qu'elle était en train de feuilleter. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une crinière rousse et ondulée. Une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux.

« J'ai bien cru que je n'aurais jamais le train ! »

Alec n'était pas fou. Les yeux de Clary pétillaient uniquement lorsque Jace était là. Et il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que c'était réciproque. Il se demandait seulement si un jour les deux oseraient se l'avouer. Cela lui était égal, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était impossible pour eux de juste se le dire. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ils faisaient comme ils l'entendaient. Il y eut des étreintes entre les deux seules filles du groupe. Entre les deux meilleures amies du groupe.

« Vous m'avez manqué cette été… Mais je sens que cette année va être incroyable ! » déclara-t-elle aux 4 Lightwood.

« Toi aussi » dirent à l'unisson Isa et Alec.

Les yeux de Jace brillaient de mille feux et un sourire béat était peint sur son visage. Il reprit contenance, en se souvenant de son statut – très important pour lui – de capitaine de l'équipe.

« Il faut à tout prix, cette année, que l'on gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! Je vous ai préparé un petit programme aux oignons, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Max poussa un long soupir.

« Et moi alors ? Je pourrais intégrer l'équipe quand ? Tout le monde m'oublie tout le temps ! » Il fit une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant capricieux en attendant une réponse de ses amis.

« Toi, tu pourras rejoindre notre équipe quand tu ne tomberas plus de ton balai ! »

La remarque d'Izzy fit rire l'ensemble du groupe. Sauf le concerné qui essaya pendant le reste du trajet de montrer à quel point il était indispensable au groupe. Jace finit par clore cette conversation par un « On verra » suivit d'un ébouriffage de cheveux coutumier.

Après plusieurs heures, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit était déjà tombée, et les rues étaient totalement désertes. Seules les chouettes commençaient leur journée en s'échangeant de longs poèmes incompréhensibles pour les sorciers qui se bousculaient pour sortir du Poudlard Express. Le groupe d'amis s'empressa de monter sur un chariot pour rejoindre Poudlard.

« Dépêchons-nous et faisons couler le jus de citrouille à flot ! »

« Si ce n'est que ça, ça va mais je te rappelle que ce n'est que ta deuxième année ! »

« Oh mon papa Jace s'inquiète ! Promis pas de bêtise cette année, permission quelle heure ? »

Pour toute réponse, on entendit le rire de Clary et Izzy. Jace ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère.

Alec regardait mélancoliquement les sombrals qui tiraient la carriole. Contrairement à Clary, il ne sentait pas cette année. Mais alors pas du tout. À tous les coups, les profs allaient être horribles pour leurs ASPIC. Alec n'avait jamais été un bon élève. « Ni doué, ni mauvais » répétaient souvent ses professeurs. Disons qu'aucun cours ne l'avait vraiment intéressé. Hormis le Quidditch, évidemment. La réalité était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre que sur un balai. Voir le monde de haut était impressionnant et vertigineux. Il sentait l'adrénaline monter à chaque fois qu'il piquait vers le sol pour attraper le vif d'or. Il se souvenait encore de ses débuts quand Bibine avait enfin découvert une matière où il était doué. Plus que ça, une matière où il était doué ET où il s'investissait. Il se souvenait l'entendre dire « Miracle ! Quelque chose vous intéresse ! » Puis cela s'était transformé en passion commune pour le groupe. Il avait passé la première année à admirer secrètement tous les joueurs de l'équipe de leur maison. Mais c'était surtout la complicité qui liait les Clary et Izzy qui avait retenu l'attention de l'ancienne capitaine. Deux batteuses hors-pair qui s'entendaient à merveille ne pouvait que faire des miracles. Ce ne fut que lors de la troisième année que des places se libérèrent dans l'équipe. Ania, l'ex leader de Poufsouffle avait décidé de passer le flambeau à Jace.

La coupe représentait beaucoup aux yeux du groupe.

« Oui c'est sûr, on va gagner la coupe. »

Alec ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il s'était exprimé à voix haute. Et les autres ne comprirent pas que cette phrase était, à l'origine, destinée à lui seul.

« Je te le promets »

Joignant la parole aux mots, Jace lui serra la main.

« Humm, hummm. Tu voulais dire, ON te le promet ? »

Jeux de regards entre Izzy et son frère.

Regard entendu.

Hochement de tête vertical.

Sourires victorieux.

Le château se dressa enfin devant eux. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle après environ « un millier de marches ».

Quand ils s'installèrent autour de la table de leur maison et que le brouhaha incessant de la salle s'affaiblit, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Bienvenue !

Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année, je compte sur chacun de vous pour accueillir comme il se doit les premières années ! Nous allons d'abord procéder… »

Alec n'écoutait plus. Dumbledore avait beau être une des rares personnes qu'il respectait dans l'enceinte du château, cela ne rendait pas ses propos plus intéressants. Surtout qu'au fil des années, il n'y avait plus la même magie autour du directeur et de son discours spectaculaire. Son regard errait dans la Grande Salle. Quand Izzy applaudissait à côté de lui, il l'imitait sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Il regardait les premières années se diriger un à un vers leur nouvelle maison respective. Applaudissait encore quand un élève s'approchait de la table des Poufsouffles, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne prendrait jamais le temps de le connaître. Que de tout façon c'était sa dernière année dans le château. Et que personne ne ferait non plus attention à lui.

Un Serpentard. Ensuite un Gryffondor, un autre. Un Serdaigle. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Les assiettes étaient encore vides et il se mit à les fixer, croyant fermement que celles-ci allaient se remplir comme par magie. D'accord, elles allaient se remplir d'elles-mêmes mais pas avant que toutes les nouvelles années ne soient passés. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole.

« Pitié, tuez-moi maintenant ! » pensa Alec.

Puis il le vit. Et tout se stoppa. Il oublia tout. Qui il était. Où il était. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Derrière la table des professeurs, il s'était levé. Il n'était pas vraiment musclé, mais il dégageait un charme comme rarement Alexander n'en avait vu. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir rendant son regard d'autant plus profond. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme asiatique accordé à ses traits de visage. Quand Alec se rendit compte qu'il le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes il secoua la tête se concentrant à nouveau sur ce que racontait le directeur.

« … Je tiens à ce que vous l'accueilliez avec toute la chaleur dont savent faire preuve les élèves de Poudlard. Il sera votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… »

Alec tapota l'épaule d'Isa qui sorti de son émerveillement pour Dumbledore, énervée.

« Quoi ?! » vociféra-t-elle.

« Comment s'appelle ce professeur ? » demanda-t-il, sans relever le ton aigri de sa sœur.

« Ce mec, avec ses cheveux hérissés et son air hautain et précieux ? M. Bane. »

Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà connu ça. Un blocage sur une personne qui fait quelque chose de bizarre, ou qui a quelque chose de coincé entre les dents. Alec dévisageait son nouveau professeur comme jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait fait. Un sourire se fraya un passage jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il se surprit lui-même. Il avait souri ? Il avait vraiment souri ? A tous les coups, il aurait cours avec lui en première heure demain. Il allait devoir passer la nuit à y faire face. L'année commençait effectivement très mal.

Avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans les dortoirs, Alec s'éclipsa, tel un chat, jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait la réputation d'allier la rigueur et l'intransigeance. Mais Alec et elle s'entendaient très bien. Le même besoin vital de silence. Le plaisir de sentir l'odeur agréable d'un vieux bouquin. Et le bruit délicat d'une page qui se tourne.

Quand il arriva devant la bibliothèque, celle-ci était fermée. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'indiquait la petite pancarte suspendue à la porte vitrée. En même temps, qui serait assez fou pour venir à la bibliothèque le premier jour de la rentrée ? Un Serdaigle peut-être. Et encore.

Il toqua doucement à la porte. Mme Pince oublia un instant le livre qu'elle dévorait pour lever les yeux en direction du bruit.

Sourire.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée pour l'ouvrir puis serra affectueusement Alec dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, il s'extirpa doucement de cette étreinte.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, mon chou ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Alec haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude. Un peu ennuyeuses. »

Mme Pince parut toute excitée. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna derrière le comptoir. Elle désigna trois livres parfaitement empilés – certainement par ses soins – et lui expliqua.

« Je t'ai fait une sélection spéciale dernière année à Poudlard. Toi, c'est sûr, tu vas me manquer l'année prochaine. »

Elle avait pris une pose totalement théâtrale genre tragique et Alec ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous aussi, et puis les générations d'élèves qui arrivent sont particulièrement bruyantes. »

Elle fit un grand O avec sa bouche, encore une fois, beaucoup trop exagéré.

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Au conseil des professeurs, ils ont eu l'idée stupide d'ajouter une autre heure d'étude aux premières années. »

Son regard en disait long. Ainsi que la veine colérique qui partait de la naissance de son cou jusqu'au début de son menton. L'heure d'étude était destinée à tous les élèves. Une heure obligatoire qui se déroulait à la bibliothèque. Souvent – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – les étudiants s'en fichaient totalement. Ils passaient donc le moment en se racontant des blagues hilarantes ou autres anecdotes bruyantes, et donc non appréciées par la bibliothécaire.

Après plusieurs minutes d'échange, Alec décida qu'il était temps de retourner dans ses quartiers. Il récupéra les bouquins fraîchement conseillés et dit « au revoir » à Mme Pince qui lui fit une courbette en guise d'adieu.

L'année commençait mal. Mais malgré les ASPICS, les heures d'étude et le professeur Rogue, Alec avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres à sa disposition qui ne demandaient qu'à être lus. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Ses quatre amis étaient installés sur leur canapé. Personne ne l'interrogea sur sa disparition. C'était le prix à payer quand on était ami avec Alec. À tout moment, il pouvait s'échapper et ne revenir qu'à la tombée de la nuit. C'est pourquoi quand il arriva, il se glissa dans la conversation comme s'il avait toujours été là.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as remarqué, C ! » demanda Izzy.

« Que Rogue a pris quelques kilos et que Mcgonagall en a perdu ? » se mit à rire Clary.

« Oui, bon ok, ça aussi, mais le jeune Serpentard nommé Raphaël ! »

« Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas... »

Clary se mit à sourire. Izzy avait eu beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de relations lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Trop selon Clary mais elle la respectait tellement de pouvoir sortir avec la personne qu'elle voulait. Clary était incapable de faire ça. Et ça la rendait folle.

« Nos regards se sont croisés, c'était tellement intense. »

« Attends, est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de parler de cet élève de première année ?! Tu débloques, Iz' ! »

Clary, réalisant qu'il s'agissait du garçon désigné à Serpentard, se leva brusquement du sofa. Elle fit les cent pas autour de la table avant de continuer, une main malaxant son crâne.

« Raphaël… Il a genre 6 ans de moins que toi ? »

« L'amour est aveugle très cher ! »

Ses mains s'animèrent avec vigueur pour rendre ses propos le plus crédible possible. Cependant le fait qu'elle soit en pyjama, n'allait pas dans son sens.

Cela faisait un petit moment qu'Alec n'écoutait plus, il était bien trop occupé à lire dans les flammes de la cheminée. Ou était-il juste perdu dans ses pensées ? Personne ne put le dire, pas même lui.

« Tu es irrécupérable… Alexander ? » Clary posa un regard surpris sur l'interpellé.

« Mmmmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu es avec nous ? Clary appelle Alec ! Allô, la Terre, vous me recevez ? »

« Ça se voit tant que ça que ça ne m'intéresse pas ce que vous dîtes ? »

Clary fit une moue boudeuse. Elle croisa ses bras et se retourna en faisant en sorte d'être dos à Alec. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne sente des bras musclés entourer son cou, la rancœur était oubliée. Sa sœur Izzy lâcha un soupir face à l'éternelle taquinerie que partageaient son frère et sa meilleure amie.

« Tu sais bien que tout ce que tu dis est parfait. Boude pas. »

« Ne crois surtout pas que tu es pardonné. Tu devras répondre de tes actes pendant les révisions hebdomadaires ! »

Clary avait pointé sur lui son index provocateur. Elle avait pris le statut OREO : « Organisatrice des Révisions pour Espérer onze Optimal ». C'était un rôle qui lui tenait à cœur, et personne n'avait osé l'en empêcher. De tout le groupe, elle était la seule à penser aux études.

« Ça, c'est une très bonne idée C. Je veillerai à ce qu'il soit interdit de dessin et de lecture. »

Izzy se leva pour attraper un paquet de Bertie Crochue qui se trouvait sur la table et en avala une grande partie.

« Tu es trop dur avec moi… Accorde-moi au moins un croquis par révision sinon c'est le décès assuré. »

Clary secoua sa crinière l'air de dire « Tu n'avais qu'à pas être méchant », elle s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé avant de se tourner vers Jace.

« Fait attention à toi, Alec a été condamné, tu peux l'être tout aussi bien ! »

Dans les yeux de Clary il n'y avait aucune pitié. Il aurait été idiot d'aller en chercher d'ailleurs. Jace sourit. Il n'avait aucune intention de la blesser mais il ne put s'empêcher de sortir :

« Oulala j'ai peur. »

Une bataille visuelle débuta. Et les deux tourtereaux partirent dans un monde qui leur était propre.

« Ça a toujours été comme ça ? Ou plus le temps passe et plus ils forment un vieux couple ? »

Les concernés n'entendirent même pas la réplique. Pourtant Izzy et Alexander ne purent s'empêcher de rire. A défaut de Jace, Alec ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. Il se dégagea, vexé.

« Ça va j'ai plus 8 ans ! », boudeur, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, se retourna et tira la langue – bien que ce geste paraisse grossier, il l'exécuta avec tout l'amour dont il était capable–. « Vais me coucher, il y a que des vieux ici ! »

Il désigna aussi bien Clary et Jace qu'Alec et Izzy. Alec s'étira et bâilla bruyamment. Cela n'échappa pas à Clary qui posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Et bah alors ? On commence à fatiguer ? Demain c'est le premier jour d'école ? » il lui lança une grimace des plus délicieuses.

« Tu ne devrais pas être la seule à mettre des pénalités au gens, je crie à l'injustice ! »

Il la repoussa violemment sur le canapé et commença à trouver le meilleur angle d'attaque pour lui infliger la pire des tortures : des guilis. Clary se plia en deux, prise dans un fou rire interminable, qui ne s'acheva que lorsqu'elle demanda enfin grâce.

Jace regardait la scène, impuissant. Pourquoi les gestes qu'avaient Alexander envers Clary étaient aussi juste et que lui était incapable de tendre la main à son visage rouquin ? Son cœur rata un battement quand celle-ci se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien. Touché.

Il était faible, face à elle. Il baissa les yeux. Se leva précipitamment et prit son frère par la manche.

« On va se coucher avec Alec. Bonne nuit. »

« Mais… » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Jace l'embarquait déjà en direction de leur chambre.

Deux ombres disparurent dans les escaliers.

« Toujours aussi loquaces ces deux-là ! »

Izzy se tut quand son regard se posa sur son amie qui fixait encore l'escalier où Jace avait pris la fuite.

« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'occasion de lui dire ? »

Clary secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à parler. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir tendre la main à Jace.

« Tu sais, c'est sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'y arrive simplement pas. Ça reste bloqué, là. »

Elle désigna sa poitrine et soudain tout jaillit. Les pleurs, les révélations. Révélations qu'Izzy avaient déjà entendues mille et une fois. Izzy aurait tellement aimé prendre les rennes et faire en sorte que sa meilleure amie et son frère sortent ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais voulu. Clary n'aurait jamais voulu.

« Je sais, je sais. Là, calme-toi. On va aller se coucher. »

Elle la porta comme elle put pour rejoindre leur dortoir, la déshabilla et la coucha. La nuit ferma les yeux pour elle.

Morphée décida de lui faire revivre leur première rencontre. Une rencontre au parfum sucré.

 _Elle est nerveuse. Elle a déjà rongé l'entièreté de ses dix ongles. Deux fois. Elle s'est retrouvée avec des élèves turbulents dans le train. Et les mêmes sur la barque menant au château. Et maintenant, elle est là, entourée de toutes ces nouvelles années, attendant désespérément le verdict d'un stupide chapeau rapiécé. Elle a peur. Peur de ne pas savoir comment se faire des amis. Et si, comme sa mère, on lui jetait des pierres à cause de sa foutue chevelure flamboyante ? Qu'on lui vole ses notes avant de les jeter dans les toilettes ? Qu'on déchire la jolie serviette brodée main que lui ont offert ses parents avant de partir ? Elle se met à regretter. Elle aurait dû apprendre ce stupide sortilège de teinture de cheveux. Ces questions n'auraient plus lieu d'être._

 _Et puis le premier fils Lightwood va en direction de la chaise. Aucune angoisse n'est peinte sur son visage. Ni excitation. Juste un profond ennui. Et d'un coup, elle va mieux. Elle est apaisée. Presque souriante. Elle croit qu'il va devenir son ami. Non, elle veut qu'il devienne son ami. Quand le choixpeau annonce un puissant « Poufsouffle ». Aucune expression ne se profile sur le visage de l'enfant. Il rejoint sa maison dans le plus parfait des calmes et s'assoit au milieu des élèves. Son regard est vissé sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, quelques secondes plus tôt. Clary continue de le regarder, intriguée._

 _Et puis le nom de famille Lightwood est à nouveau prononcé. Clary croit à une erreur, sent la panique revenir se loger au creux de son ventre. Regarde à droite et à gauche. Puis s'immobilise. Une crinière noire s'avance jusqu'au choixpeau. Un noir de jais si intense que Clary est persuadée qu'il s'agit d'une teinture. Elle l'admire un instant. « Elle a eu le courage, elle. » se chuchote-t-elle. Mcgonagall lui pose le chapeau sur sa tête. Ses cheveux ne bougent pas, impeccables. Quand la jeune fille est désignée également à Poufsouffle, Clary la suit du regard. Elle s'installe à côté de l'autre Lightwood. Ils se font une accolade et regardent tous les deux l'élève suivant qui est monté sur l'estrade. Dans sa curiosité, Clary se tourne en direction du choixpeau._

 _Il a l'air déçu. Boudeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau. Un peu petit pour la moyenne, mais déjà si trapu. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille sont aplatis de part et d'autre du chapeau. Ses yeux bleus semblent implorer quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. Et elle se perd dans ce vaste océan. Elle veut juste rester comme ça. Sans peur. Sans lendemain. Mais avec, face à elle, les plus beaux yeux qu'elle a vu de toute sa vie. Et il est stupide. Parce qu'il se lève beaucoup trop vite pour rejoindre sa maison. Et elle est triste. Parce qu'elle n'a pas eu assez le temps de l'admirer._

 _Puis il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable. Contact visuel. Blond, bleu rencontre rousse, noisette. Et le lien se crée. L'élève la fixe et rate la marche._

 _Chute._

 _Rires._

 _Clary rigole doucement en positionnant ses mains devant sa bouche. L'élève s'enfuit, honteux, et va rejoindre l'ennuyé et la noire de jais. Soudain, elle se raidit. Son nom vient d'être prononcé._

 _Respire._

 _Expire._

 _Elle rejoint McGonagall. Elle n'a plus peur. Il y a quelques minutes ; elle a nagé dans un océan infini. Elle lui sourit avant de s'asseoir._

 _Nouveau contact. Avec les trois Lightwood._

 _Et d'un seul coup, elle crée une histoire._

 _Bêtises dans les couloirs._

 _Rires dans les cours._

 _Echange de petits mots._

 _Passage de serpillère pendant les heures de colle._

 _Sortilèges à apprendre dans les dortoirs._

 _Amitié._

 _Et rire… et amour._

Dans la chambre des garçons, la situation était plus tendue. Chacun dans leur lit, Jace et Alec s'envoyaient des piques. Il était rare qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Rare, pas impossible.

« T'abuses ! » commença Jace.

« Tu aurais dû la prendre dans tes bras à ma place ! »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« J'en suis incapable ! »

« Arrête ! T'es juste mauvais là ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu le fais exprès ! »

« Très bien, bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

« Parfait. »

Alec attrapa son livre préféré qui traînait sur le bord de sa table de nuit. La relation de son frère et de Clary était tout simplement ridicule. Il ne les avait jamais compris et ne les comprendrait jamais. Ses pensées le conduisirent à leur rencontre. Essayant de se remémorer le moindre petit détail de leur histoire, le moindre geste. Plus il s'enfonçait loin dans ses souvenirs, plus il tournait de manière désordonnée les pages de son bouquin en oubliant de prétendre qu'il le lisait. « Stupide frère, incapable » se dit-il avait d'éteindre la lumière.

Alec ne comprit que quelques mois plus tard à quel point il avait été injuste avec son frère.

Quand Alec se réveilla le lendemain, Jace avait pris la fuite et était certainement allé manger dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Tant pis, ils en discuteraient plus tard. Ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter de bon matin son frère, il opta pour s'habiller rapidement et se balader dans les couloirs du château. Balader ? Non, Il déambulait, plutôt, dans le plus total des hasards. Il est quasiment sûr de ne jamais être aller dans cette aile du château. Plus il y réfléchit, plus il se dit qu'il n'a jamais pris le temps de visiter entièrement Poudlard. Et il ne lui restait plus qu'un an pour le faire.

Une vision paradisiaque se matérialisa devant lui. Un banc était situé dans une cour intérieure. Cet espace était assez confiné néanmoins un arbre centenaire avait pris racine dans un des coins. Les feuilles de ce chêne bruissaient légèrement, cela l'apaisa immédiatement. Il s'avança, l'herbe au sol n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert de la chaleur de l'été. Les nombreuses touffes fraîches du matin étaient d'un vert profond. Il hésita quelques instants puis s'approcha du banc avant de s'asseoir dessus. Puis il ferma les yeux et un souvenir sucré vint se glisser contre lui.

 _Lui, à 8 ans. Encore une fois plongé dans le noir de sa chambre. Seul. Et il l'apprécie cette solitude. Il l'attend pendant tous les jours d'école. Et quand, l'heure est venue, il court sur le chemin du retour, le bonheur est peint sur son visage. Pas parce qu'il n'aime pas travailler. Non. Mais parce que tous les enfants font trop de bruit. Et la maîtresse lui dit ce qu'il doit faire. Et ça l'énerve. Lui, il a juste envie qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il est comme ça et il ne sait pas pourquoi personne ne peut le comprendre. Alors il reste dans la classe pendant la récré. Il dessine calmement. Personne ne trouve rien à redire là-dessus._

 _Et d'un coup tout va changer. Parce qu'un jour, à 8 ans, sa mère rentre dans sa chambre. Elle resplendit. Encore plus que d'habitude. Alors forcément, Alec ne voit pas ce petit bout d'être qui se tient derrière elle. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille cachent ses yeux. Puis il y a du mouvement, des explications. Et tout devient plus clair. Le mot « adoption » est employé. Alec ignore ce que ça veut dire. Même ses précieux bouquins ne lui ont jamais appris ce mot. Mais l'attitude de sa mère et de son nouveau frère pendant les jours qui suivent lui donne un sens. « Adoption », ça veut dire beaucoup d'amour. Beaucoup de tendresse. Et surtout quelqu'un d'exceptionnel qui rentre dans nos vies. Izzy n'a aucun mal à l'accepter, mais c'est avec Alec qu'il se sent le mieux. Et un miracle naît. Et de deux êtres de solitude naît un être de complicité. Jace le sait. Alec en est sûr. Pourtant, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il a transformé l'ombre en lumière._

Alec était désormais serein. Il ouvrit les yeux. Inspira un grand coup. Le regard fixé sur les feuilles de l'arbre qui se balançaient légèrement. Il fouilla alors dans son sac à la recherche d'un livre particulier. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il l'ouvrit au hasard. « Juste un paragraphe, après j'y vais » se promit-il. Pas besoin de chercher où il s'était arrêté la veille, il l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois. Parfois, il se demandait s'il était capable de le réciter.

Les cloches se mirent à sonner. Dans un effort de volonté, il referma le bouquin en soupirant, puis le rangea méticuleusement dans son sac. Il se promit de revenir dans ce lieu, lors d'une prochaine matinée. Il reprit sa déambulation dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, Alec avait totalement oublié ce qu'il avait ressenti à la vue de M. Bane. C'est pourquoi, quand il croisa le regard de son professeur, il perdit tout contrôle de sa personne.

Le haut, le bas, la douleur, la joie, la peine, la colère. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas finir par tomber dans son regard. Sa surprise s'intensifia quand celui-ci lui sourit. Mon Dieu, est ce qu'il pourrait un jour arrêter de le regarder ? Alexander en doutait. Il se reprit avec un « bonjour » timide, faible et insignifiant. M. Bane sourit derechef.

« Bonjour, tu es un de mes étudiants de septième année, non ? »

« Je suis… Je devais aller… Pardon, professeur… Oui en septième année… » bredouilla-t-il péniblement.

« Es-tu toujours aussi loquace ? » son sourire était devenu moqueur.

« Je le suis moins d'ordinaire. »

Ayant retrouvé un peu de son aplomb, il réussit à faire rire son professeur. Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel le professeur Bane chercha à capter le regard d'Alec. Comme captivé. Le concerné eut un frisson.

« Eh bien, je suis Magnus Bane, ton professeur. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Si bien entendu tu n'as pas dépassé ton quota de mots pour aujourd'hui. »

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sourire ? Encore ? Était-ce le diable en personne qui se trouvait face à lui ? Sinon comment parvenait-il à produire cet effet sur lui sans qu'ils ne se connaissent ? Il s'appliqua à lui répondre de la manière la plus détachée possible.

« Alexander Lightwood. »

« Aïe, j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir entendre le son de ta voix pendant mon cours... Je savais bien que j'aurais dû attendre de faire l'appel pour connaître ton nom »

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains théâtralement. Alec ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre ce geste et les manières exagérées de Mme Pince. M. Bane reprit :

« Trêve de plaisanterie, suis-moi, le cours va commencer. »

Ce professeur était si peu conventionnel. L'année risquait de mieux se passer que prévu. Quand Magnus ouvrit la voie, Alec se surprit à le détailler de bas en haut. Il était beau. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Alexander était persuadé que c'était plus que ça. Il avait quelque chose d'irréel. Un être parfait. Ou tout du moins pour lui. Il semblait incarner un modèle qu'Alec avait toujours cherché.

Quand il fut devant la salle, M. Bane se tourna gracieusement en direction d'Alec. On aurait pu croire à une chorégraphie. Le professeur posa délicatement son index contre la bouche de son élève et lui murmura.

« Surtout, que ça reste entre nous. Je ne veux pas que mes élèves pensent que j'étais en retard. »

Sa main gauche posée sur sa poitrine et son regard planté dans les yeux d'Alec imploraient le silence. Imploraient faussement de silence. Alec sourit à demi. Et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, professeur. »

Sourire complice.

Contact visuel.

5 secondes.

10 secondes.

30 secondes.

Contact visuel rompu.

Le cours se déroula rapidement, ce qui surprit Alec. Il s'autorisa à regarder une petite minute son professeur et les élèves qui rangeaient leurs affaires afin d'être sûr que l'heure de cours était réellement finie. Puis, il prit soin de caser les notes du jour précautionneusement dans son sac.

« Magne-toi, Alec ! On va être en retard pour le cours de potion ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

Surprit par cette interpellation, il releva brusquement la tête. La salle de classe était entièrement vide. Clary l'attendait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son professeur qui le regardait, curieusement. La gêne commença à se peindre sur son visage, il se leva précipitamment et fonça en direction de sa meilleure amie. Il lui agrippa le bras férocement et la tira dans les couloirs, en direction de son prochain cours, sans un mot pour M. Bane. Ce n'est que bien plus loin qu'il prit Clary à part.

« Tu penses que je débloque ? Je crois que le professeur de Défense me plait… »

La bouche de Clary forma un grand O. Elle ne prit pas immédiatement la parole. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver les mots.

« Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, on en parle à midi ? »

« T'as raison, ça serait con de mourir par la main de Rogue avant d'avoir pu vivre mon idylle ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se précipitèrent pour être à l'heure au cours de potion non sans continuer de parler.

Contre toute attente, Jace accueillit Alec par une grande accolade. Leur stupide dispute de la veille était partie en un éclair et il s'installa tranquillement pour profiter lui aussi du merveilleux repas qui se trouvaient face à lui. Le brouhaha qui régnait dans la grande salle n'empêchait pas les jeunes gens de discuter activement.

« Cette semaine, je vais avoir le cours de vol me permettant d'être dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! » expliqua Max rempli d'impatience. Pas plus haut que 3 pommes mais déjà prêt à en découdre sur le terrain.

« Tu es sûr que tu seras capable de tenir sur ton balai ? Et surtout d'éviter les cognards ? » demanda Clary dubitative.

Elle le connaissait depuis moins de temps que tout le reste de la troupe mais elle avait développé un instinct maternel pour lui. Jace se mit à rire et asséna une grande tape dans le dos de son petit frère.

« Tu rigoles ? Tu ne l'as pas vu s'entraîner tout cet été avec nous ! Une vraie tête brûlée, je pense qu'il ferait un excellent gardien. »

Jace avait les yeux remplis de fierté. Clary soupira à demi rassurée. Depuis qu'il était arrivé l'année dernière, ses frères et sa sœur n'avaient cessé d'entraîner leur petit frère, Max, dans les pires coups. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait autant de bêtises lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Elle finit par se résigner et hausser les épaules. Après tout, ils connaissaient assez leur petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Izzy posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour lui dire : « Pas de panique, je m'occupe de le surveiller ». Pour toute réponse, Clary lui sourit.

« Cette année, on a intérêt à finir en beauté, c'est la dernière pour nous quatre ! Si jamais nous ne gagnons pas la coupe de fin d'année de Quidditch, je démissionne. »

« T'inquiète, je m'occupe de ce vif d'or. »

La même lueur brillait dans les yeux d'Alec et de son frère.

Voilà pourquoi, ils s'entendaient si bien tous les cinq. Le même sport les liait.

« Bon allons affronter les terribles cours de cette aprèm… » Izzy se racla la gorge avant de prendre une voix d'étudiante parfaite et lança « Les ASPICS, c'est toute ma vie »

Dans l'après-midi, Alec se mit à penser : « Pourquoi tous les cours ne passent pas aussi vite que celui de M. Bane ? Je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de mon année… ». Clary et lui n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter du professeur mais les paroles de sa meilleure amie s'étaient frayées un chemin jusqu'à son esprit. Il semblait plus convenable, en effet, de garder la distance entre lui et son professeur. Oui cela semblait juste, mais pourquoi ce qui paraissait juste était si douloureux pour lui ?


	2. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux

Deux semaines après la rentrée, Clary s'était lié d'amitié avec un élève de Gryffondor assez sympathique. D'apparence banale, il avait séduit l'équipe avec son sens de la répartie et de l'humour des plus charmants. Plus les jours passaient plus Simon, le nouveau, trouvait ses repères parmi le quintette. Alec, Izzy et Max n'étaient pas aveugles face aux éclairs qu'envoyait Jace vis-à-vis de ce rival potentiel. Même Alexander sentait une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur. Un stupide sentiment vu qu'il savait pertinemment que personne ne pourrait lui voler sa meilleure amie. Cette rancœur lui faisait comprendre néanmoins les émotions négatives que pouvaient ressentir son frère.

Max avait officiellement intégré l'équipe de Quidditch et il n'avait pas tardé à prendre la grosse tête auprès de ses amis. Les Poufsouffles venaient de gagner un excellent gardien, certes, mais prétentieux. Jace n'était pas inquiet, après quelques entraînements, ses chevilles désenfleraient.

Izzy s'était, quant à elle, trouvée un nouveau petit ami. Alec lui avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie « Encore ? Dis-moi, avec combien de personnes tu es sortie ? » Jace n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répliquer « Demande lui plutôt combien de personnes avec qui elle n'est pas sortie ! » Tout le monde avait rigolé. Cependant, le rire d'Izzy n'avait rien de franc. Une douleur que les autres ignoraient à son sujet avait pointé le bout de son nez. Elle essaya de la chasser tout en sachant que le mal était déjà fait. Les doutes avaient commencé à apparaître.

Le mois d'octobre arrivait accompagné du vent froid de l'automne. Le rhume ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur une partie des élèves de Poudlard. Il prit pour victime Clary. Alec dut convaincre pendant plusieurs minutes Jace afin qu'il accompagne celle-ci à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh déclara que Clary devait y rester toute la journée.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Alec traîna des pieds pour rejoindre son premier cours. Une journée sans Clary ressemblait à un cauchemar. La conséquence ? Il piqua du nez deux fois, tomba de sa chaise pendant un cours, fut surpris en train de dessiner. Mais le pire restait l'attitude qu'il avait eu lors du cours de M. Bane. Il fut dans l'incapacité de répondre à la question que lui avait posé son professeur tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien écouté. Le rouge lui était monté à la tête et il avait baissé les yeux, honteux.

A la fin du cours, il décida d'aller s'excuser auprès de son professeur. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça en temps normal mais la peur de décevoir le seul enseignant qu'il admirait, était pour lui trop difficile.

« Excusez-moi » implora-t-il

« Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ? » M. Bane n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous répondre tout à l'heure… » I

ll tripotait nerveusement le bout de son t-shirt attendant la sentence de son professeur. Il s'appliquait à éviter son regard trop gêné.

« Oh pour ça, bien sûr ! » s'amusa-t-il, un sourire narquois dessiné sur son visage

« Comment ça, Professeur Bane ? » Alec ne comprenait pas ce que M. Bane insinuait.

« Bah oui, j'en ai profité pour t'interroger, tu n'étais pas du tout avec nous ! »

Le professeur se tourna à trois quarts, les bras croisés. Cependant son regard scrutait Alec afin d'observer la moindre réaction de sa part.

Piqué dans son orgueil, Alec écarquilla d'abord les yeux avant de faire volteface et de maudire pour l'éternité son professeur. Une main s'agrippa à son bras et le fit pivoter doucement.

« Attends, pardon. Je voulais dire, appelle-moi Magnus, s'il-te-plaît. Tout ça est ridicule, nous n'avons que quelques années d'écart. »

Cette réplique le laissa pantois. Ne sachant que faire, que dire, Alec hocha la tête confusément et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il circula d'un pas rapide à travers le château. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans son dortoir qu'il prit le temps de se poser sur le canapé pour faire taire les pulsations puissantes de son cœur. Clary lui avait dit. Et il se l'était répété.

Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il tombe sous le charme de son professeur.

* * *

Quelque chose de curieux se produisit le lendemain matin avant la première heure de la journée.

Alec avait rejoint le banc près du chêne. Depuis le début de l'année, il y avait pris racine. Au début, il n'y venait que quelques fois par semaine. Puis il avait fini par en faire sa routine matinale. Cet arbre lui procurait tant de sérénité. Personne ne le dérangeait jamais ici. Et le sentiment d'être invisible, le rendait invincible. Il était en train de bouquiner un livre palpitant sur la légende du Roi Arthur quand il remarqua que quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit et surtout qui ne lui avait pas demandé la permission de s'installer sur SON banc. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Magnus, et que lui-même dévorait un bouquin, il se redressa brusquement, gêné. En voyant que son professeur ne daignait pas à lui fournir une explication, il se cala à nouveau près de lui.

Pas un mot. Aucun échange. Ni vocal. Ni visuel.

Quand les cloches annoncèrent le début des cours, Magnus se leva calmement, referma son bouquin et quitta Alec, sans rien ajouter. Simplement.

Les jours passèrent, et leur rencontre fortuite le matin, avant les cours, devint journalière. Des fois, ils se taisaient juste. A d'autre moment Magnus lançait un débat sans queue ni tête.

« Et si les balais devenaient des aspirateurs volants ? ».

« La couleur préférée de McGonagall joue-t-elle un rôle dans son accoutrement ? ».

« Pourquoi, sérieusement Alexander, pourquoi l'animal représentatif des Poufsouffles est un foutu blaireau ? »

Et puis, dès fois, la conversation dérapait, et Magnus voulait toujours savoir plus de choses sur Alec. Et il craquait, il se confessait. Parce que, il y avait ce stupide truc entre eux. Ce rite du matin. Toujours attendu avec la même impatience pour l'élève de septième année. Et ses questions étaient idiotes mais tellement vraies et personnelles.

« Ton livre préféré ? », « Comment s'appelle ta chouette ? », « T'es plutôt vanille ou chocolat ? », « La première chose que tu observes avant de te faire un ami ? », « Tu prends ta douche avant de te coucher ou au matin ? », « A part le Quidditch et les livres, quelque chose te plaît dans la vie ? », « Le professeur que tu aimes le moins », « Tu es de ceux qui coupent les spaghettis ? ».

Et puis parfois :

« Noir ou blanc ? »

« Chat ou chien ? »

« Thé ou café ? »

« Matin ou soir ? »

« Droitier ou gaucher ? »

« Démon ou Ange ? »

« Bruit ou silence ? »

« Chaleur ou froid ? »

« Connu ou invisible ? »

« Lettre ou chiffre ? »

Alec en était sûr, plus les jours passaient, plus ces maudites cloches sonnaient en avance le début des cours.

* * *

« Oui, maintenant c'est Raphaël ! » Izzy présenta fièrement son troisième petit ami de l'année scolaire. Il s'agissait du Serpentard qu'elle avait repéré en début d'année.

Le groupe eut la décence de ne pas taquiner Isabelle sur son nouveau copain devant lui. Ils se contentèrent de lancer des « Ravi » ou « Enchanté » bienveillants. A la grande surprise générale, il resta manger avec eux, loin de sa table et de ses amis Serpentards.

Après un repas dans la bonne humeur, Alec s'éclipsa pour aller prendre un bol d'air frais dehors. Il en avait certainement besoin. La vérité ? C'était qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Peut-être avec Arrow, sa chouette.

Elle virevoltait au-dessus de lui, complétement libre. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Toujours en recherche du frisson du grand vol. Souvent, pendant la pause, il attrapait son balai pour la rejoindre dans les airs. Et partaient ensemble. Pas loin, pas haut et pas longtemps. Mais suffisamment pour sentir à quelle point leur connexion était profonde.

De temps en temps, elle piquait dans sa direction comme pour voir si tout allait bien. Chaque fois reçue par une tendre caresse et d'un murmure de son maître « ça va, ça va, envole-toi ma belle ».

Il l'avait vue pour la première fois sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait été fasciné par son pelage bleuté et ses yeux perçants. Il lui semblait qu'il avait presque souri à cet instant.

Alec n'était pas capricieux. Il gardait pour lui tous ses désirs – ceux qui étaient stupides et aussi les essentiels –. Cependant sa mère capta son regard particulier pour cette chouette. Lors de son premier anniversaire à Poudlard, sa mère la lui avait envoyée. Bien sûr il l'avait remercié maintes et maintes fois pour ce superbe présent. Mais ces remerciements lui semblaient bien infimes par rapport à la joie qu'il avait ressenti.

Et demain serait le dernier. La dernière fois qu'Alec allait souhaiter son anniversaire à Poudlard. L'année avançait. Et curieusement Alec était nostalgique. Il aurait peut-être dû plus profiter de ses années à l'école ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait toute sa vie pour profiter.

Insensible au froid, il s'appuya sur un rocher, sortit un livre policier de son sac et en commença la lecture.

Seul.

* * *

De leur côté le groupe était en train de comploter contre Alec.

« Très mauvaise idée ! » se lamenta Clary, consternée

« Tu n'es jamais contente, un jeu d'échec version sorcier c'est une trop bonne idée »

Max essayait de défendre sa trouvaille. Mais l'ensemble du groupe était en accord avec Clary. Ils le connaissaient pour savoir que le plateau valserait à la moindre défaite de leur ami.

« Et pourquoi pas un nouveau balai ? »

Contre toute attente, le groupe se tourna vers la source de proposition.

« Tu es un génie, Simon ! »

Clary avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Jace ne fut pas favorable aux feux d'artifices qui dansaient dans les yeux de celle qui l'aimait.

« Ok, C, je m'occupe d'aller en acheter un au Pré-au-Lard, tu m'accompagneras Jace ? »

Izzy n'avait pas réellement posé la question à son frère. Et il l'avait très bien compris. C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête, résolu.

« Je dois vous laisser, il faut que je rende un parchemin de Métamorphose à McGonagall… Je l'ai oublié sur ma table de nuit aujourd'hui. »

Jace fourra ses mains dans ses poches

« D'accord, attends, j'arrive, je vais en profiter pour trouver un joli papier cadeau pour Alec ! Max, viens avec moi, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils esthétiques ! »

Clary était pétillante. C'était la période de l'année qu'elle préférait le plus. Elle agrippa joyeusement le bras de Max, évita précautionneusement celui de Jace et, tous les trois, allèrent en direction des dortoirs. En une petite poignée de secondes, il ne restait plus qu'Isabelle et Simon. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls et auraient très bien pu ne trouver aucun sujet de discussion. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Izzy s'allongea sur le banc de la Grande Salle et expira un grand coup.

« Des fois, je me demande si Alec n'a pas raison. »

Simon fronça les sourcils tout en s'asseyant à côté de la crinière noire d'Izzy. Il se surprit à la scruter avec curiosité.

« Comment ça ? »

Il ne fallait pas être intelligent pour comprendre, d'un seul regard, qu'Alec attendait avec impatience la fin de l'année. Mais ne sachant pas de quoi Isabelle voulait parler, Simon se permit de douter.

«Je sais pas, ça n'a aucun sens, nous ici. Peut-être qu'après, tout sera mieux. Oui, une fois diplômés, tout ira mieux pour tout le monde. »

Les yeux d'Izzy étaient fixés sur les bougies flottantes du plafond. Être de la cire aurait été bien plus simple. Une fois brûlée, il ne reste plus rien. Dans le regard d'Isabelle, Simon vit beaucoup de mélancolie, sans réfléchir et cherchant à lui donner un peu de joie de vivre, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Contact doux.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas penser à ça. Tu as des amis géniaux. Une famille qu'il l'est également. Et un petit ami » les yeux d'Isabelle se plantèrent enfin dans ceux de Simon.

Un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa doucement, se mit face à son ami.

« Tu as raison. Même si je doute que ça dure, tu as raison. Allez viens, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à ruminer dans la Grande Salle ! »

Elle poussa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Simon et se leva pour s'étirer vigoureusement.

Clary avait décidément l'œil pour trouver les bonnes personnes.

* * *

Ils allèrent au village de Pré-au-Lard le week-end même. Bien que seulement au mois de novembre, une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le paysage. Sur le chemin, de nombreux sorciers s'amusaient à se jeter des boules de neiges. Les plus artistiques d'entre eux se contentaient de construire un bonhomme de neige. Isabelle contempla ces êtres de glaces tendrement.

« Tu te souviens, on faisait souvent des bonhommes de neige avec Alec quand on était petit. » commença doucement Izzy, nostalgique.

« Tu veux dire quand on forçait Alec à en faire avec nous ? »

Isabelle se mit à rire. Elle hocha la tête. La répulsion d'Alec à l'émerveillement était surprenante. Il avait toujours été là pour ses frères et sœurs pourtant, quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard depuis très longtemps. Peut-être la lumière ne s'était-elle jamais éclairée dans ses yeux. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, Izzy ne se souvenait pas d'un seul jour sans qu'Alec ne soit enfermé dans sa chambre. A la venue de leur frère Jace, cette habitude avait eu tendance à s'effacer légèrement. Mais il restait malgré tout le même. Toujours à chercher ce moment de solitude dans la journée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas uniquement lui. Peut-être que tous les Lightwood avaient besoin d'entendre le silence. Le silence profond et vital de la vie. Lorsque son esprit commença à se perdre sur des chemins abyssaux, Jace lança :

« Mais ce n'est pas pour me parler du bon vieux temps que tu m'as forcé à venir! »

« Je ne t'ai pas _forcé_ à venir ! »

Jace planta son regard inquisiteur dans le sien l'air de dire « ne te moque pas de moi ». Ce qui fit sourire Isabelle c'était, qu'au fond de lui, Jace savait parfaitement pourquoi sa sœur lui avait dit de venir. Curieusement, il voulait l'entendre. Non, il avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Clary te plaît. Dis-lui. »

Les propos d'Isabelle, prononcés sans aucun tact, lui fit des frissons dans le dos. Juste cinq petits mots. De rien du tout. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu prendre le dos de la cuillère pour lui dire. Ou le dire à l'aide d'une métaphore. Mais elle connaissait bien son frère. Si elle n'était pas claire avec lui, il ne le serait pas non plus avec lui-même.

« Je… je n'ai pas ton assurance… Mais je veux bien essayer »

« Oui mais tu as, toi, des sentiments forts. Ne gâche pas tout. »

Jace sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'en parler avec son frère. Mais ce n'était pas pareil avec sa sœur. Certainement parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait pour Clary. Était-ce si évident ? Il secoua la tête. Pour le moment, il devait penser à son frère et le magasin de balai était enfin dans son champ de vision.

« Pensons pour le moment à Alec, tu veux bien ? »

« Oui et trouvons ce balai parfait pour lui ! »

* * *

17 novembre. Le jour J. Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, Alec sentit un poids inhabituel sur lui. Il était sûr de lui, sa couette n'était pas aussi lourde d'ordinaire. Quand il s'habitua à la lumière, il s'aperçut que ses amis l'entouraient. Il sursauta voyant que tout ce beau petit monde n'attendait qu'une seule chose : son réveil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là les filles ? Vous n'avez pas le dro… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout le monde lui chanta « Joyeux anniversaire ».

Pas complètement réveillé, il avait totalement oublié la date du jour. Un de ses rares sourires s'afficha sur son visage. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, l'intégralité du groupe le fixait avec une attention toute particulière. Comme voulant capturer la précieuse image de leur ami heureux. Mais Alec ne s'en rendit pas compte. Non, son attention était focalisée sur ce poids entouré de papier cadeau.

« Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir ? »

Des milliards de blagues fusèrent en même temps. « Bien sûr, crétin », « Non patate » ou encore « attends, je crois que c'est pour moi… ».

Quand Alec devina enfin qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau balai, il sauta dans toute la pièce oubliant qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon. La journée commençait très bien et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Et quelle surprise ce fut. Il eut le droit, pour le repas de midi, à un délicieux gâteau que lui avait préparé les elfes de maison à la demande d'Izzy. Max avait cru bien faire en lançant le sort Incendio sur les bougies éteintes. Mais il n'arriva qu'à embraser la table. Alec eut le bon réflexe, grâce à un sortilège, d'empêcher la table de prendre entièrement feu. Il avait passé la fin du repas à railler leur jeune frère. Celui-ci, vexé, avait fini par quitter la Grande Salle.

Arrow piqua soudain dans la Grande Salle. Suivie de milliers d'autres chouettes. L'heure du courrier. Il était rare qu'on écrive à Alec mais il supposait que le jour de son anniversaire déroge à la règle. Il s'empressa de récupérer la lettre ficelée autour de la patte de sa chouette avant que Jace prenne l'initiative – stupide mais hilarante pour son groupe – de lire la lettre à voix haute.

Il se détacha d'eux quelques minutes pour avoir le plus d'intimité possible.

 _« Mon cher Alexander,_

 _Nous te souhaitons, ton père et moi, plein de bonheur et de merveilles pour ton anniversaire. C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, profites-en comme il se doit. Tu as 17 ans maintenant. 17 ans._

 _Tu as grandi si vite, ce n'est pas juste. J'aurais aimé que tu restes le petit garçon au sourire de glace et au cœur de lion. Tu l'es encore. Mais tu es trop loin._

 _Et pourtant, je suis si fière de toi. Tu y es arrivé. Tu as bientôt terminé ta scolarité. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, entouré des bonnes personnes._

 _Et tout le monde veut te faire plaisir. Parce que ton sourire est un cadeau._

 _Arrow est resté un moment avec nous. Elle ne voulait pas partir ce matin. Je pense qu'elle était persuadée d'être capable de te rapporter ton cadeau. Quand je pense qu'elle est, elle aussi, un cadeau. Je te l'offrirai à votre retour pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te l'envoyer. J'ai bien trop peur qu'il s'abîme. Et tu mérites le meilleur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime,_

 _A bientôt, mon ange. »_

Alec plia tendrement la lettre. Il fouilla dans son sac, sorti un cahier quelconque et y glissa la lettre. Quand l'heure de pause prit fin, il suivit ses amis en direction de leur prochain cours, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

C'était à la fin du cours de Magnus qu'Alec tomba des nues. Son professeur lui demanda de rester après l'heure. Tous les autres élèves le regardèrent bizarrement. Alec n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir fait le moindre faux pas durant la leçon. Une boule d'angoisse se cala au creux de son estomac au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait. Clary le regarda tendrement avant de lui glisser un « à toute, courage ». Il prit une grande inspiration. L'idée d'être seul avec Magnus était à la fois séduisante et terrifiante. Surtout qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Approche. Je… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans les fiches d'informations des élèves… mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » il frappa vigoureusement le bout de ses doigts vernis pour se punir.

Magnus était indéchiffrable. Gêne, bonheur, passion ? Alec n'aurait su le dire. Mais il voyait le cadeau qu'il lui tendait. Il était empaqueté dans un papier rouge flamboyant. L'élève hésita à faire le premier pas en avant pour récupérer ce présent. Son professeur ? Un cadeau. C'était insensé. Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée qu'il s'appliqua à cacher en baissant la tête. « Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne pas le faire. Surtout pas. » Il posa son regard sur lui. Et son sourire réapparut comme une évidence sur son visage. « Ok avance et prends le cadeau, tu as l'air stupide là. » se reprocha-t-il intérieurement.

« Je… Merci ».

Il ne lui accorda plus un regard, trop occupé à découvrir ce que cachait l'emballage. Lorsque le cadeau fut extrait, Alec découvrit un très vieux livre bordeaux. Aucun titre n'était visible sur la couverture. En oubliant même la présence de Magnus, il ouvrit pour arriver à la première page, curieux de ce qu'il allait découvrir. « Poèmes anciens ». Le papier avait vieilli, et il devina rapidement que son professeur lui avait offert un objet qu'il avait chéri pendant plusieurs années. Les pages avaient été tournées maintes et maintes fois. Alec était persuadé qu'il ne comprenait pas l'ampleur du cadeau que venait de lui faire Magnus. Celui-ci scrutait son regard intensément comme s'il cherchait à être sûr que le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait lui convenait.

« Je… Je ne peux pas accepter. Il semble beaucoup trop précieux ».

Alec ne regardait plus son enseignant. Il était focalisé sur son présent. Avec beaucoup de concentration, il referma le livre en prenant bien soin de n'abîmer aucune page. Magnus le regarda s'appliquer à ne pas détériorer le livre qui avait bercé sa jeunesse, qui l'avait suivi dans tous ses périples, qu'il connaissait par cœur. Alec tenait son cadeau avec une précaution que son professeur ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Je te le confie. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus précieux. »

Alec tiqua. Magnus avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. De manière si intense, si profonde. Alec devait partir. Maintenant. Ne plus se retrouver seul avec Magnus. L'éviter. Le plus possible. Refouler les sentiments qu'il sentait naître au fil des jours qui passaient. L'enfer paraissait bien paisible face à ce que s'apprêtait à faire Alec.

* * *

Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis le mois de novembre. Pourtant, Alec combattait le désir qui grandissait en lui pour M. Bane. Il n'avait plus reparlé de son attirance à personne. Gardé les petites attentions que lui avait fait Magnus. Il avait tout enfoui au fond de lui. Pourtant, il avait parcouru le livre de poème avec un appétit qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors. Il l'avait feuilleté encore et encore jusqu'à connaître le moindre mot. Décortiquant chaque phrase pour dévoiler le sens caché de chaque poème. Comme si, dans ses sentiments interdits, ce bouquin représentait la seule chose tolérée. Au fil des jours, son professeur devenait plus présent, plus proche de lui, plus attirant. Ces derniers jours avaient été un supplice, Alexander avait passé tout son temps à éviter son regard pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Tout son être le poussait à rester avec Magnus. Le pire restait les moments privilégiés qu'il passait avec lui le matin. Il savait que tôt au tard, il devrait mettre fin à ces rendez-vous matinaux. Pourtant entendre son rire de bon matin l'aidait à surmonter l'épreuve d'une journée remplie de cours. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet idiot de Magnus devienne de plus en plus ambigu ? Que ses répliques deviennent taquines et provocatrices ? Il était sa bouffée d'air frais, son confident et désormais la personne qui connaissait le plus de détails insignifiants sur lui. Insignifiants, pas inutiles. Et son prof était en train de tout gâcher en lui lançant des regards brûlants. Chaque matin, l'étudiant devait se plier à un exercice de volonté qui, il le savait, dépasserait son seuil de tolérance tôt ou tard.

De leur côté, Jace et Clary ne parvenaient pas à se rapprocher. C'en était même de pire en pire. Ils avaient passé le début de leur année à faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière. Simon s'était, un jour, jeté au pied de Clary lors de la fin de l'entraînement, lui demandant de sortir avec lui. Elle l'avait repoussé gentiment mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'Alec avait suggéré à Jace de se confesser après cet entraînement. Un vrai désastre. Jace était revenu bredouille et frustré. Cette action l'avait totalement bloqué par la suite. Il avait dû garder la distance pendant quelques jours avec Simon.

Isabelle s'était fait larguer, une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait pas crié. Ne s'était pas réfugiée dans sa chambre. Ni ruminer sa tristesse. Elle avait haussé les épaules. Cela lui avait été complétement égal. Elle était le genre de personne à penser que plus vite le pansement était retiré, moins il faisait mal. Elle n'avait juste plus envie de chercher une relation qui, elle le savait, ne durerait pas de toute manière. Oui, elle allait rester seule un long moment. Peut-être serait-elle enfin heureuse.

Max était le joyeux luron de la troupe. Le seul, pour ce mois de décembre. Il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il avait sauté de joie en découvrant son uniforme de sport à l'effigie de Poufsouffle. Il était monté fièrement sur son balai lors du premier entraînement – ceux qui suivirent aussi -. Il n'avait pas protesté lors de ses multiples chutes sur le terrain, ni quand Jace lui vociférait une critique. Il avait gagné en cote auprès des filles de son âge. En résumé, il était comblé. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose pesait sur le groupe et il se mit à prier. Parce qu'il connaissait le remède pour remettre sur pied son quintette : Gagner le match de Quidditch.

Et pour ça, il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Il allait se donner à fond.

* * *

Ils étaient, tous les 5, avachis sur une table de leur dortoir. Clary essayait péniblement de faire rentrer dans leur petit crane les leçons primordiales à savoir pour leurs ASPIC. Chose extrêmement compliquée. Alec, sans aucun scrupule, avait piqué une des feuilles vierges de son amie pour dessiner un portrait de sa chouette. Jace, quant à lui, se battait intérieurement pour écouter ce que lui racontait Clary. Le premier match de Quidditch qui opposait Poufsouffle et Serpentard avait lieu dans une semaine. Et rien que pour ça, Jace perdit le fil de la leçon. Izzy était assise à côté de son amie. Elle avait prétendu avoir révisé cette matière pour ne pas avoir à subir les réprimandes de Clary. Max, lui, était en train de rédiger un long parchemin pour le cours de potion. Rogue n'épargnait personne.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Jace. Il releva la tête se faisant dévisager par ses amis pour cette soudaine énergie positive. Il n'eut pas besoin de crier. Pas besoin de chahuter. Il se contenta de se lever tranquillement de sa chaise et impulser son idée au groupe.

« Course ? »

Et d'un coup, une compétition féroce se profila sur le visage de chacun. Max gronda en se dirigeant péniblement – mais non sans vitesse - vers sa chambre. Le reste du groupe rejoignit la sortie des dortoirs sans la moindre hésitation. Clary dut mettre ses bottes dans la précipitation. Elle perdit quelques précieuses secondes. Pour Izzy, être en chaussette semblait ne pas l'arrêter. Jace, Alec et Izzy dévalèrent les escaliers. Puis Izzy, qui avait étudié stratégiquement le terrain, se servit de la rambarde des escaliers pour glisser le long de celle-ci. Elle prit la tête de la course. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour extérieure, ils sortirent leur baguette dans un geste quasi synchronisé. On aurait pensé à un vrai spectacle organisé. Clary les avait rattrapés mais Max était encore un peu à la traîne. Après avoir lancé le sort « Accio », plusieurs balais filaient vers eux. La course n'était pas encore finie. Rien n'était joué.

Jace fut le premier à enfourcher son balai. Suivi de Izzy et de Alec. Ils filèrent dans le vent à une vitesse vertigineuse. La pluie fine les ciselait telle de petites lames acérées. Ils durent fermer les yeux pour continuer à avancer. Chose qui ne les aidait pas à se repérer dans l'espace. Conduire un balai aveuglément n'était pas vraiment conseillé. Quelle stupide idée avait eu Jace. Clary et Izzy se firent rapidement distancer. Leur position de batteuses dans l'équipe ne leur permettait pas de s'exercer régulièrement au sprint.

Jace et Alec avaient pris par la forêt interdite. Ils effectuaient des pirouettes audacieuses pour éviter le moindre arbre. Alec préférait de loin les manœuvres périlleuses au vent glacial et blessant.

Le terrain apparut au loin. Jace avait pris du retard sur Alec. Un attrapeur est forcément meilleur en esquive et manœuvres extrêmes. Cependant, quand celui-ci arriva à l'arrivée, il se stoppa avant de passer dans le cerceau des buts. Offrant la victoire à Jace, Alec lui sourit.

« C'était une très belle échappatoire aux révisions tordues de Clary. Merci pour la proposition. »

« Surtout qu'il est hors de question de reprendre les révisions étant gelés. » assura Jace les cheveux trempés par la poursuite. Il frotta ses mains entre elles pour les réchauffer.

« Que tu croies ! Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! » Clary était arrivée quelques secondes après les garçons accompagnée d'Izzy, frigorifiée. « Pour la peine tu me feras un parchemin entier sur l'importance de la potion de guérison des plaies légères ! »

Le visage de Jace s'affaissa, encore une fois, il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Alec explosa de rire sachant que son frère serait incapable de protester.

« Bande de tricheur ! Je propose qu'on rajoute une autre règle au jeu ! »

Max était – comme à chaque fois – le dernier à être arrivé. Pourtant, il avait couru aussi vite que ses amis. Il avait dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre. Failli tombé à plusieurs reprises. Ne se rattrapa qu'in extremis. Son plus grand problème était ce temps qu'il passait à chercher son balai au fond de son armoire. Il avait beau pratiqué le sort Accio régulièrement, il était encore trop compliqué pour son âge.

« Normalement je devrais avoir un avantage par rapport à vous pas un handicap, je suis le plus petit. »

Jace s'approcha, toujours suspendu à son balai. Et malgré la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Malgré l'éloignement de son petit frère par rapport à lui. Malgré le froid qui lui glaçait la main. Il lâcha le manche en bois trempé et fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux de son frère.

Pour les ébouriffer.

* * *

Plus que quelques jours avant le match. La pression montait. Les éclats de rire s'étaient raréfiés cette semaine et tout le petit groupe semblait concentré.

Depuis le début de semaine, Alec s'était appliqué à ne pas croiser Magnus dans les couloirs. Il passait ses heures de cours à fixer inlassablement sa feuille de note. Allant même jusqu'à chercher un autre banc le matin dans tout le château. A chaque fois que son professeur essayait d'établir un dialogue entre eux, Alec était concis, distant et froid. Quelques fois, il prétextait qu'il avait du travail ou qu'il devait rejoindre des gens avant de s'enfuir en courant sous le regard accusateur de Magnus.

« Quel périlleux exercice. » il soupira.

Dans ce monde sinistre et blessant, il savait quel était son baume miracle. Il gravit plusieurs escaliers. Prit à gauche. Encore à gauche et à droite.

Parcourut de longs couloirs glacials. Puis arriva enfin devant une porte vitrée. La pancarte était retournée face « ouverte ». Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, il croisa le regard suppliant de Mme Pince. Ses yeux était remplis de désespoir et Alec se dirigea vers elle, heureux qu'il ne soit pas le seul au bout du gouffre.

« Je n'en peux plus, les premières années n'ont aucun respect pour les livres. Un élève m'a rendu un bouquin avec les pages cornées car, je cite « je n'avais pas de marque page sous la main ». Je n'avais jamais vu ça. » évidemment, elle en rajoutait, mais Alec savait qu'il était pénible pour Mme Pince – comme pour lui – de voir que les livres intéressaient de moins en moins de personne.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ce n'est plus ce que c'était ! Mais je ne suis pas venu pour débattre sur l'importance de la lecture chez les jeunes, j'ai une journée un peu chargée aujourd'hui. »

Il prononça ces mots avec une pointe de regret. Il aurait largement préféré passer toute sa journée en compagnie de la bibliothécaire. Il posa son sac sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit en dévoilant deux livres qu'il avait dévoré avec un appétit particulièrement vorace.

« Complétement immersifs. J'ai adoré. »

Le regard de Mme Pince se posa sur le livre qu'Alec n'avait pas pris la peine de sortir du sac. Sans gêne – ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour avoir des manières – Mme Pince attrapa ce trésor enfoui dans les profondeurs abyssales de sa sacoche. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce bouquin ? »

Son regard était toujours verrouillé sur cette septième merveille du monde. Tellement captivée par cet ouvrage, Mme Pince ne se rendit pas compte qu'Alec mit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre. Comme si, peu importe la manière dont elle allait être formulée, la réponse lui porterait préjudice.

« C'est un cadeau. »

Sa voix avait tremblé. Il sentait ses mains devenir moites. Mme pince posa un regard captivé sur lui. Elle lui tendit son livre qu'il rangea délicatement dans son sac.

« Alors cette personne doit beaucoup t'aimer, tu n'imagines même pas le valeur de ce bouquin. »

Un rire éclata quelques rayons plus loin et Mme Pince soupira violemment. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, et lui sourit.

« Je suis désolée, le travail m'appelle. Ne tarde pas à revenir, le monde est sombre sans toi. »

Elle tourna les talons. Alex resta bloqué sur place pendant un petit moment. Son sac lui paraissait si lourd désormais qu'une telle perle s'y trouvait. Confusément, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Oubliant totalement ce pourquoi il était venu. Tant pis il allait devoir se passer de livres pendant les jours qui suivaient. De toute façon il fallait qu'il pense au Quidditch.

Et pas à un stupide recueil de poème.

* * *

Mme Bibine faisait son petit speech afin que le premier match de l'année scolaire soit joué de manière fair-play. Jace faisait face à Sébastien, le capitaine des Serpentards. L'animosité qui passait dans leurs regards était palpable. La pluie glaciale, mélange de neige et d'aiguilles acérées, rendait la visibilité mauvaise. Le sol, promesse de boue en cas de chute, se trouvait dix mètres en dessous des joueurs. Le match n'avait pas encore débuté que les Poufsouffles et Serpentard sentaient leurs mains gelées sur le manche de leur balai. Le match avait tout intérêt à être court.

Les premiers échanges furent intenses. Les cognards fonçaient dans tous les sens. Bien que très jeune, Max défendit les anneaux au péril de sa vie. Entreprenant des figures audacieuses. Grâce à la complicité des deux batteuses de Poufsouffle, les deux cognards volaient dans une danse mortelle. Clary et Izzy focalisaient leur attention sur leur jeune gardien. Aucune des deux n'avaient envie que Max se retrouve à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs semaines. 100 à 30. Serpentard était en retard. En retard, mais avec une niaque extraordinaire. Alec cherchait toujours ce maudit vif d'Or. 120 à 100. L'écart diminuait lentement. Max faiblissait ne connaissant pas encore la pression à tenir pendant les matchs. Car oui, la confrontation s'éternisait entre les deux maisons. Les assauts des Serpentards étaient toujours de plus en plus violents. De plus en plus insistants.

Soudain, un éclair jaune passa devant Alec. Avec une rapidité et une grâce impressionnante il fondit en direction du vif d'or. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au score. 130 à 200. Il fallait qu'il l'attrape et rapidement en prime. Valentine, l'attrapeur adverse, le percuta violemment. Alexander se redressa de justesse essayant de combler la distance que Valentine avait mis entre eux. La main gantée de son adversaire se rapprochait dangereusement du vif d'or. 150 à 280 pour Serpentard. Rien n'était encore perdu. Il réussit à le rattraper, le dépassa pour intercepter, in extremis, le vif d'or avant son rival. Il fit un rouleau pour se redresser et brandit la balle à 150 points. Le sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit dans le stade entier. « Victoire pour Poufsouffle! » scanda le présentateur. Sans s'en rendre compte, le regard d'Alexander se posa sur Magnus. Un sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres du professeur qui le regardait avec fierté. Le temps se suspendit. Toute l'équipe entourait maintenant Alec, cela coupa le contact visuel qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Bane. Sonné par cette vision, il mit pied à Terre et courut avec le reste du groupe à l'intérieur des vestiaires, sous les applaudissements du public. Sous le choc, Alec ne put entreprendre de se changer que 10 minutes plus tard.

« Allez viens Alec, on va fêter tout ça dans la salle commune ! » supplia Jace, son regard laissant apparaître clairement son bonheur. Clary l'attendait près de l'entrée, Izzy et Max dans ses bras.

« Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, partez sans moi ! »

Jace lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alexander ne pouvait plus le supporter. Trop de sentiments étaient coincés en lui. Il devait en parler avec quelqu'un. Oui, ce soir, il se confierait à son frère. Malgré le froid, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour apaiser son désir. Il ne l'avait évité que durant une semaine, pourtant il était persuadé que bien plus de temps s'était écoulé.

« Je voulais te féliciter en personne. Bravo, quel spectacle ! »

Alec se raidit. Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il n'osa pas se retourner. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Magnus continua son discours.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus fier, mais tu m'as prouvé que je me trompais. Quelle adresse ! »

Il se mit à rire. Voyant que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas et ne daignait pas lui faire face, il s'approcha. Il lui effleura l'épaule dans le but de le tourner face à lui, Alec le repoussa.

« Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas sympa de votre part. » Il avait murmuré en prononçant ces paroles, mais Magnus avait très bien entendu.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son ton était empli d'innocence. Alec ne savait pas trop si c'était un piège de sa part ou s'il était sincère. Aussi le silence régna un moment. A court d'idée pour l'affronter, l'attrapeur victorieux choisit la fuite. Sans demander son reste. La main de son professeur l'intercepta au vol et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Pourquoi tu me fuis ces temps-ci ? »

« Je ne vous fuis pas » conclut Alec tout en évitant précautionneusement son regard.

« Menteur. »

Il y eut un petit silence. Magnus essayait de décrypter son élève, son pouce balayant sa lèvre inférieure. Il reprit.

« Je te plais ? »

La question de Magnus prit Alec au dépourvu. Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Un peu désemparé également. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Une grossière erreur. Il bafouilla.

« Pas… Pas du tout… »

« Menteur. »

Magnus fondit sur ses lèvres. Le poids sur les épaules d'Alec s'envola. Il répondit au baiser dans un moment de faiblesse. Un moment de faiblesse qui avait un arrière-goût sucré. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés. Même dans ses propres rêves, cela ne lui semblait pas aussi délicieux. Et Dieu sait combien de fois il avait rêvé de gouter aux lèvres de son professeur. Il avait combattu, maintes et maintes fois en ce début d'année. Il avait lutté contre ce sentiment. S'était forcé à ne pas le dévorer du regard. Et maintenant, sans même s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassait. En somme, il s'autorisa tout ce qu'il s'était interdit au cours de ces quatre derniers mois. Absolument tout. Se rendant enfin compte de l'ampleur de la tension sexuelle entre eux.

Ils laissèrent leurs sentiments déborder. Ils ne reprenaient leur souffle que lorsque celui-ci était véritablement vital. Explorant la moindre parcelle dénudée du corps de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire pendant combien de temps ils étaient restés là à s'embrasser. Dans un accès de lucidité, Alec se sépara du professeur. En essayant de calmer les battements indomptables de son cœur, il bredouilla :

« Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes mon profe… Je ne dois pas… »

Ses yeux plantés dans les siens ne l'aidèrent guère. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il tienne debout face à lui. Des flammes de passions dansaient dans le regard de Magnus. Le rendant encore plus désirable.

« Pourtant, tout en toi me dit que tu me veux. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Il faillit céder à cette question tentatrice. Laisser déborder tous ses sentiments. Dans un ultime effort de survie, Alec se dégagea de son magnétisme et s'enfuit jusqu'à son dortoir.

Magnus n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il passa ses doigts vernis sur ses lèvres. Quand son être fut remis, Magnus regagna ses quartiers. Aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

* * *

Quand Alec regagna son dortoir, l'endroit avait été décoré. D'énormes banderoles intitulées « Poufsouffles vainqueurs » étaient attachées de part et d'autre de la salle. Tous les élèves de la maison formaient un cercle autour des membres de leur équipe de Quidditch. Jace aperçut Alec et lui fit signe de les rejoindre au centre. Il attira l'attention de son auditoire en criant « Et voici, le meilleur attrapeur de cette année ! ». Alec, encore perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre son professeur et lui, ne put que faire un simple salut de la main. Son sourire était figé et ses mains tremblaient. A son plus grand soulagement, personne ne le remarqua. Tout le monde était beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir remporté le premier match de l'année.

Quand l'effervescence retomba, Alec put enfin s'affaler sur son lit afin de faire taire sa maudite poitrine. Il devait parler de ce qui s'était passé à son frère. C'était vital. Quand le concerné remonta dans la chambre, un sourire béat était peint sur son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Jace, c'est la victoire qui te rend comme ça ? » Jace tressaillit en entendant la remarque de son frère. Pourquoi ses sentiments se peignaient-il si facilement sur son visage ?

« Je… Je viens d'enlacer Clary… J'ai même eu le droit à un bisou sur la joue ! »

« Super ! La prochaine fois tu pourras peut-être lui tenir la main pour l'amener à l'école ! » ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Alec.

Il s'attira les foudres de Jace. Comprenant qu'il avait ôté une partie du bonheur de son frère, Alec s'excusa.

« Surtout que… moi aussi il faut que je t'avoue un truc… » commença timidement Alec.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Est-ce que son frère comprendrait ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son professeur ? De plus, il ne l'avait dit qu'à Clary et cela remontait au premier cours qu'il avait eu. Il triturait sa couette à l'aide de ses mains, nerveux.

« Tu vas me parler de M. Bane c'est ça ? »

Jace se retrouva devant un Alec au regard interrogateur. Il soupira, son frère était tellement prévisible. Ou du moins, Jace n'avait jamais vu Alec dans cet état pour qui que ce soit. Il en avait été, par conséquent, plus facile d'en déduire que leur professeur lui plaisait. Il commença son monologue, répondant à toutes les questions d'Alec sans que celui-ci n'ait besoin de les formuler.

« Oui, je dois le savoir depuis le premier cours. Ou tout du moins, depuis la première semaine. Tout le monde le sait dans le groupe, et je pense que même si quelqu'un était aveugle, il le saurait aussi. Je sais aussi qu'il t'a offert ça. »

Il désigna le livre de poèmes déposé délicatement sur la table de nuit de son frère.

« Il ne faut pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre que tu as reçu ce livre le jour où il t'a convoqué dans son bureau. M. Bane a cette manie de ne pas cacher le fait qu'il t'apprécie, et toi tu as cette manie de cacher – très mal soit dit en passant – tes sentiments. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est gênant parfois d'écouter son professeur en cours et de s'apercevoir qu'il est en train de te dévorer des yeux. Je serais à ta place, Alec, j'irais toquer à ses quartiers ce week-end et je lui dirais que j'ai envie d'essayer pour voir ce que ça donne. Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te dire ça vu que je me contente de « tenir la main de Clary pour l'amener à l'école » mais tu n'es pas comme moi. Tu ne te dégonfles pas. Tu écoutes ton cœur – bien qu'en ce moment tu dois encore être en train de lutter contre -. Agis, ne fais surtout pas comme moi. Ou la situation stagnera à jamais. »

Il s'était enfin arrêté de parler. Alec l'avait écouté avec attention. Buvant ces paroles comme à une source sacrée. Il avait craint pendant tout ce temps le jugement de son frère alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bénédiction. Au-delà du fait que Magnus soit son professeur, il avait été terrifié de la sentence de son groupe d'ami. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il s'était totalement gourré. Il n'avait jamais repoussé Magnus à cause de son statut mais uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de l'incompréhension de son frère à son égard. Il se mordit les lèvres, pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de lui dire ? Toute cette souffrance, toutes ses fuites, il les trouvait maintenant ridicules. Il se leva précipitamment. Posa les yeux rapidement sur son recueil de poème. Acceptant enfin qu'il s'agissait du cadeau le plus beau qu'on lui ait fait et lança à Jace :

« Merci. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

Jace lui afficha un sourire entendu. Il était 22 heures 34, l'opération semblait périlleuse. Mais Alec n'avait plus peur de rien. Il enfila des vêtements sombres. Et se glissa dans les couloirs de Poudlard telle une ombre.

Par chance, il ne croisa pas Rusard. Et fut en quelques minutes face à la porte de son professeur.

Silence.

Puis.

Toc toc toc.


	3. Ex nihilo nihil

L'attente n'est pas souvent agréable. Surtout quand un prof sexy se trouve de l'autre côté du mur. Impatient, Alec fut tenté de toquer à nouveau à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin.

Magnus apparu dans l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés. Toujours aussi magnifique. Il n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'un peignoir bordeaux – très certainement en soie -. Magnus n'aurait jamais parié revoir son étudiant dans la soirée. Ni deviné ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Alec attrapa son col de chemise, le poussa à l'intérieur de ses quartiers et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Il s'écarta légèrement de son professeur, dans le regard de Magnus quelque chose s'était mis à briller. Avant de céder à la tentation, Alec ressentit le besoin de s'exprimer.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer entre nous. Mais je serais un abruti de ne rien essayer. »

Magnus le prit par les épaules avant de le repousser. Ses traits avaient totalement changé. Il prit quelques minutes pour lui répondre pendant lesquelles Alec ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, ça ne pourra jamais marcher. J'ai déjà essayé, il y a quelques heures… » Alec se remit à penser à leur premier baiser. Il eut un frisson. Magnus continua :

« ça n'a rien produit de bien. Tu devrais rentrer dans ta chambre et oublier toute cette histoire. »

Alec resta pétrifié sur place. Incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Essayant d'arrêter le tremblement de ses mains. S'était-il tout imaginé ? Doute.

« Tu m'entends ? Va-t'en ! ».

Claquement de porte.

Virage à gauche.

A droite ?

Des centaines et des centaines d'escaliers gravis.

Dortoir.

Clary était assise sur le canapé en train de réviser. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir un Alec totalement déboussolé. Elle l'interpella. Sa question resta sans réponse.

Quand Alec arriva dans sa chambre, Jace était attablé en train de rédiger une lettre à leurs parents. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Jace ne sut quoi dire. Tout était déjà dit au travers des yeux de son frère. Alors, sachant qu'il serait vain de poser une question il s'installa sur son lit prêt à passer les prochaines heures à parler de sa mésaventure.

Alec était essoufflé, il avait rejoint ses quartiers avec une telle rapidité. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Tout ce qui avait compté, avait été de retrouver Jace avant que ce que lui avait dit son professeur se fraye un passage jusqu'à son cerveau. Chose extrêmement compliquée. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Il ravala sa peine pour donner une explication à ce désastre.

« Il, il… Il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Il s'est ri de mes sentiments. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi nul. Aussi inutile. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Je le déteste. Je le hais. »

Parfois la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est très fine. Alec avait constaté à quel point c'était vrai. Il se posa sur son lit, jeta le recueil de poème sous son celui-ci avec violence et expira un grand coup.

Alec avait planté ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son frère. Son regard avait changé. Comme si le fait de s'être confessé avait effacé l'existence de Magnus dans sa vie. Jace eut un hoquet douloureux, c'était certainement le cas.

« Je… Je ne peux pas recoller les morceaux. Mais je veux bien essayer quelque chose que tu m'as supplié de faire depuis plusieurs années. Juste avec le regard. »

Alec ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il était totalement déboussolé il fallait dire. Procrastiner. Voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il serait contraint de voir son professeur. Il allait feindre d'aller bien jusqu'à que la douleur disparaisse. Jusqu'à que Magnus ne lui fasse plus le moindre effet. Certainement jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire…

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Alec releva la tête complétement perdue. Oui, c'est vrai, son frère lui avait dit quelque chose. Quand les phrases qu'il avait prononcées se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à son esprit, il lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Jace eut un frisson. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour son frère. Mais dans le regard douloureux d'Alec, il voulait apercevoir un brin de joie. Parce que ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Je… Je vais aller tout dire à Clary. Suis-moi. »

Il se leva péniblement, prit un vêtement au hasard, et essaya – en vain – d'arrêter les spasmes qui le secouaient. Alec lui emboîta le pas. Il se cacha derrière le pilier central de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'assit sur les marches. Seul Jace continua son chemin.

Clary était là, près du feu, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Elle était sur un chapitre de potion particulièrement dur et important. Quand Jace s'avança, elle redressa la tête et lui offrit un charmant sourire. Panique pour notre jeune prétendant.

« Ça va ? Tu es un peu pâle ! Ça à rapport avec le fait qu'Alec soit rentré sans me dire bonsoir ? »

Jace se mordit la joue intérieure pour se focaliser sur ce que disait Clary. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et bredouilla :

« Ça va… Et euh… Oui enfin non, enfin je sais pas. »

Il soupira un bon coup avant de reprendre. « En fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est vraiment pas simple pour moi et… » Il se perdit dans une explication douteuse. Les mots n'étaient définitivement pas son truc. Comment avouer tout à Clary sans être capable de faire une phrase correctement. « Sujet, verbe, complément. » C'était si simple pourtant.

Et puis un éclair de génie le frappa. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé ? Certainement parce que c'était un zéro, un loser, un cancre en amour. Aussi délicatement qu'une plume, sans aucun mot, il posa une main sur le visage de Clary. Elle ne se dégagea pas, ne le gifla pas, ne se mit pas à rire.

Elle resta là. Pire, elle s'approcha également les yeux mi-clos. Quand leurs lèvres s'unirent, des milliers de décharges parcouraient tout leur être. La suite resta inconnue pour Alec.

Il avait regagné sa chambre, s'était changé et s'était installé confortablement dans son lit. Il fixa sa montre qui indiquait minuit et demi.

Il haussa les épaules, ce début de journée était moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Beaucoup moins pire.

Il s'endormit avec un demi sourire aux lèvres. Et un souvenir de larme sur sa joue.

Jace était monté dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et avec un sourire béat, traduisant le bonheur pur, sur son visage. Alec s'était endormi. Il le remercia mentalement avant de s'installer dans son lit. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et un sentiment au goût sucré l'assaillit.

 _« Izzy ! Il m'a volé mon goûter ! »._

 _Sa sœur est assise sur un muret, un livre en main. Elle regard Jace et lève les yeux au ciel. Alec se contente, quant à lui, de le regarder. Aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Comme à son habitude._

 _« Ah oui, pardon, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait avoir des problèmes d'enfant de 5 ans quand on en a 11. »_

 _Touché._

 _Izzy est froide. Elle a raison, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle le soutienne. Comme une grande sœur. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il n'y arriverait pas de tout manière. Alors il ravale sa fierté et s'assoit avec son frère et sa sœur._

 _Au loin, Valentine le provoque. Il lui tire la langue et mange sans aucun scrupule son casse-croûte. Pour ajouter au côté mélodramatique, il prend le temps de se lécher un à un ses doigts. Son groupe d'amis rigole. Beaucoup trop fort. Pour être sûr que Jace entende. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est Maryse, sa mère, qui lui avait préparé pour la rentrée de printemps. Elle a pris de son précieux temps. A préparé un croque-monsieur avec double ration de jambon et de fromage, comme Jace adore. Et ils l'ont regardé ensemble dorer doucement dans le four._

 _Soudain, Alec se tourne vers lui. Il plante ses yeux dans les siens. Et ça le surprend. Parce que malgré son adiaphorie, malgré son côté inexpressif, il a un regard profond et rempli d'amour. A qui sait le remarquer bien entendu. Et il ne peut que l'aimer pour ça._

 _Puis, Alec se lève. Il enlève sa veste et la range précautionneusement dans son sac, en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les livres qu'il a emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il vérifie que ses lacets sont bien attachés, relève ses manches avec une application démesurée. Izzy a relevé la tête, elle ne rate aucune miette de ce qui se passe. Sachant très bien comment cette scène va se terminer. Elle jubile. Ça saute aux yeux._

 _Jace ne bouge plus. Il n'ose pas. Son frère réduit de plus en plus la distance entre lui et le groupe de Valentine. Il se plante devant le voleur de gouter. Lui sourit. Ce genre de sourire qui veut dire : je suis vraiment désolée de ce que je m'apprête à faire. Et soudain, le coup part. Sans prévenir. Puissant, imparable, violent. Il s'insère parfaitement dans la joue de Valentine. Le choc le propulse au sol._

 _Des cris dans la cour._

 _Puis McGonagall apparait._

 _Et Alec est redirigé vers le bureau de Dumbledore._

 _Un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Justice est faite._

* * *

Alec se réveilla avec un maudit mal de crâne. Son frère dormait encore. Il ne préférait pas le réveiller. Il s'habilla tranquillement et sortit de son dortoir. Des acouphènes puissants se répercutaient à l'infini dans sa tête. Comme un écho à sa tristesse. Il essaya de les chasser. N'y parvenant pas, il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air frais à l'extérieur.

Personne n'avait osé sortir près de la fontaine en ces températures extrêmes. Le sol était gelé par la neige, et le soleil pâle n'arrivait pas à la faire fondre. Alec s'assit sur un banc au hasard et sortit un bouquin avec l'espoir que sa migraine passerait. Voyant que cela était inutile, il referma le livre et le rangea dans sa besace. Il massa vigoureusement ses tempes. Il releva la tête sentant une présence près de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur… Sur un chat noir ? Que diable faisait-il ici par ce temps ? Sans avoir besoin de l'appeler ni de l'amadouer, celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Le chat le fixa de ses deux fentes couleur de feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, petit ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte Alec commença à le câliner, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre chat. Il se mit à ronronner.

« Ouais, t'as raison il fait froid dehors. Mais regarde c'est si beau. L'hiver, quand la neige tombe, on ne peut plus distinguer le haut du bas. La Terre et le Ciel deviennent alors un tout. Tu comprends ? »

Alec n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. En réalité, il se sentait souvent dépassé par le sentiment de mieux comprendre la nature que les humains. Il avait ce besoin de passer du temps avec Arrow comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse amie. Les cloches retentirent, annonçant le début des cours.

« Je crois que j'avais besoin d'être seul ce matin, mais toi, ça va, tu es beaucoup trop mignon, merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le reposer à terre, se permit une dernière caresse et rejoignit le cours de métamorphe de McGonagall. A sa plus grande surprise, le chat se mit à le suivre. Oh, il essaya bien de le perdre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs du château, mais rien n'y fit. Ce n'est seulement que lorsqu'il franchit la porte de salle de classe que le chat se stoppa à l'entrée comme si une force invisible l'empêchait d'avancer. Puis il disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu.

* * *

Clary et Jace était assis à côté. Evidemment. A se dévorer des yeux et en se faisant des papouilles d'amour qui écœuraient Alec, Izzy et Max.

« Je vais chercher Simon, sinon je sens que je vais vomir. »

Izzy apposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de ses frères et se leva en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

« Et peut-être que je vais rester là-bas ! » s'écria-t-elle quelques mètres plus loin.

Contre toute attente Izzy s'était fait un ami qui n'était pas devenu son copain. Et bizarrement ça lui plaisait énormément. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, elle ne s'était entouré que de ses frères. Avait repoussé le monde entier de sa vie. Pas Simon. Simon s'était, au fil des jours, battu pour leur relation. Il était venu chaque soir la récupéré après les cours. Et quand le froid avait commencé à être insupportable, ils avaient échangé leur rendez-vous entrainement Quidditch par des séances à la bibliothèque ou dans la grande salle.

Elle qui était certaine d'être un cœur de glace, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que quelqu'un cherche à la connaître. Elle avait dû fermé les yeux sur les sentiments de Simon pour sa meilleure amie. Ne sachant pas comment lui avouer que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle s'était contenté de recoller les morceaux, une fois le carnage fait. Et ça lui avait tellement fait plaisir de se sentir, pour une fois, utile dans ce monde. Elle lui avait expliqué par la suite, que Clary aimait Jace depuis le début de leur première année à Poudlard et vice versa. « D'où les éclairs que me lançait Jace » n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Simon. Leur relation s'était alors renforcé. Ils avaient commencé à se raconter leur petit secret. Leur aspiration. Leurs rêves les plus fous.

Mais là, aujourd'hui, Izzy avait besoin de lui parler de ses frères. Plus que jamais. Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Salut Monsieur Courage ! »

« Salut Madame Loyal ! » contrecarra Simon, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mademoiselle » Corrigea Izzy une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés et piqua sans scrupule, la part de tarte aux pommes présente dans son assiette.

« Chai pleins de trucs à tdire » commença-t-elle en savourant la première bouchée du gâteau.

« Comme par exemple que MA tarte est très bonne ? » se moqua Simon avant de prendre une autre part dans le plat juste en face de lui. Il planta ses dents dedans et se senti instantanément beaucoup mieux.

Elle hocha la tête et prit le temps de finir son morceau avant de s'embarquer dans une longue conversation.

« Humhum » s'échauffa-t-elle avant de poursuivre. « Clary et Jace sont ENFIN ensembles ! »

Elle avait presque crié en prononçant cette phrase. Toutes les élèves dans un diamètre de 1 mètre d'elle s'étaient d'ailleurs retournés. Elle leva sa main pour signifier qu'elle était désolée d'avoir crié.

« Aie, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse plus se moquer d'eux. » il était pensif mais un sourire timide pointait au bout de ses lèvres.

« T'inquiète pas, ils sont tellement en mode mièvre que tu as matière à. D'ailleurs si tu veux regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, passe à notre dortoir. Tu ne seras pas déçu du déplacement. »

Simon failli s'étouffer avec sa part de tarte. Ils se mirent à rire et il ne put s'empêcher d'en savoir plus.

« C'est des épisodes de 20 minutes ou 40 ? »

« Oh, je dirais que c'est diffusion 24 heure sur 24. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau puis il y eut un silence. Izzy n'osait pas continuer. Parce qu'elle savait très bien la nouvelle qui restait à annoncer. Elle se permit un regard pour Alec qui était en plein conversation avec Max et se retourna vers son ami.

« Et puis, y a quelque chose de moins drôle. » Toute trace de sourire avait disparu. Ayant retrouvé son sérieux, Simon l'écoutait avec attention.

« Alec s'est fait jeter. Comme une merde. C'est Jace qui nous l'a dit. Alec n'a pas l'air de vouloir en parler. Et il s'applique à faire comme si tout allait bien. »

Izzy avait le regard sombre. Son frère méritait le mieux. Elle allait tuer M Bane. Le dépecer vivant et vendre sa peau à un pervers narcissique.

« Il s'est fait jeter comme de la merde ? Tu parles du type qui a des vues sur lui mais dont-on-ne-doit-pas-connaître-l'identité ? En vrai tu peux tout me dire, il s'agit de qui que je puisse lui péter la gueule ! »

Izzy secoua la tête. Autant amener son frère à l'abattoir que de divulguer l'identité de M Bane. Son expression avait changé du tout au tout. 15 secondes auparavant, elle rayonnait littéralement. Désormais une douleur froide et triste se reflétait dans ses yeux.

« Il n'y a que ça que je ne peux pas te dire. Un jour, promis. Fais-moi juste confiance s'il te plait »

Dans son regard, Simon put lire de la détresse, et il ne se permit pas d'insister. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance et cela lui suffisait. Voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles amicales et réconfortantes. Elle le sera un peu plus fort et une perle coula le long de sa joue.

Son frère ne méritait pas ça, alors pourquoi continuait-il à sourire ?

* * *

Jace était parti en balade avec Clary. Ils voulaient passer un maximum de temps ensemble avant les vacances de Noël. Alec le comprenait parfaitement mais le fait de rester seul dans sa chambre ne l'aidait guère à ne pas ruminer.

Il attrapa son sac, y glissa quelques feuilles et crayons, et ouvrit la porte de la cage d'Arrow. Quand il entrebâilla la fenêtre, sa chouette s'échappa sans vergogne. Il la regarda prendre son envol dans le ciel gris et brumeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'échappa des entrailles du château et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Arrow voletait au-dessus de lui, se jouant de la brise. Il faillit la rejoindre. Failli. Mais le décor qui se dressait face à lui était à couper le souffle.

Le saule cogneur suivait le rythme irrégulier du vent. Dans un paysage de glace et de brume, l'écorce noirci donnait un contraste des plus surprenants. Ne pouvant détourner le regard d'un tel chef d'œuvre de la nature, Alec prit place sur un rocher afin de pouvoir contempler dans toute sa splendeur le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Il attrapa des feuilles dans son sac sans lâcher des yeux l'arbre vivant et commença son esquisse.

Il lui fallut 3 heure et 24 minutes pour retranscrire l'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en apercevant le saule cogneur. Ses doigts lui avaient demandés supplice à maintes reprises. Il n'avait jamais cédé. Ses mains étaient maintenant congelées, et il devinait facilement qu'il lui faudrait toute la soirée pour en retrouver l'usage. Mais un sourire était peint sur son visage. Il venait de capturer l'éphémère.

Dans ce monde blanc, une tache noire retenu son attention. Elle se rapprocha de lui dans une grâce propre au félin. Le petit chat du matin. Celui-ci le regarda un petit moment, inspecta le bout de papier noirci par les crayons, puis d'un mouvement habille grimpa sur les jambes de l'étudiant.

« Salut toi, toujours dehors malgré le temps ? »

Il commença à enfoncer ses doigts transis dans sa fourrure. La chaleur de son pelage procura immédiatement réconfort à Alec qui venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'il était frigorifié.

« Sans toi, je serais probablement mort de froid. » il le gratifia avec plusieurs caresses.

« Tu es vraiment mignon toi. J'espère que tu as un abri pour la nuit. Je ne payerai pas pour passer la nuit dehors. A une prochaine »

Il ébouriffa sa crinière d'un geste tendre.

Arrow voyant cette poussée d'affection d'un mauvais œil, se posa sur l'épaule de son maître. La situation peu commune fit éclater de rire Alec. Une chouette, un chat, quel serait le prochain animal qui récupérerai ?

« Aller on y va » murmura-t-il à sa chouette qui était bien décidé à rester sur son perchoir.

Il fit un signe amical au petit chat noir, qui continua à le fixer, assis. Ces yeux mordorés perçant la nuit.

* * *

Clary fonça sur Alec, une fois que celui-ci rentra jusqu'au dortoir. Elle lui passa un savon terrible lorsqu'elle remarqua les engelures le long de ses mains. Quand il lui offrit son dessin, toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage, et elle fondit dans ses bras. Alec sourit, il était si facile de conquérir le cœur de cette jeune femme.

« Tu es le meilleur ! Merci ! Enfin… Je veux dire merci pour tout. » Elle posa sur lui un regard insistant et il comprit qu'elle parlait de la veille. De Jace. Et par conséquent, d'elle également. Alec haussa les épaules.

« J'y suis pour pas grand-chose » comme s'il cherchait à clore cette discussion, il s'assit précipitamment sur le canapé. Les bras servant d'oreiller. Elle le rejoignit et planta un regard franc de le sien.

« Peut-être, mais merci. Tu donnes toujours l'aide mais tu ne veux jamais les éloges. Et moi, mon problème, c'est que j'ai besoin de te les offrir. Alors tu m'écoutes, tu te tais et tu restes fidèle à toi-même. Point barre »

Alec ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est qu'elle avait du caractère cette Clary, il ne fallait pas croire le contraire.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas fêter Noël avec nous ? Jace serait vraiment heureux. » silence. « JE serais vraiment heureux. »

Elle secoua la tête tristement. Quelques mèches rousses folles barrèrent son visage.

« Je ne peux pas laisser ma mère toute seule. Ce serait vraiment trop triste. »

« C'est vrai… Propose lui de venir ! »

Alec regardait Clary. Dans un espoir fou qu'elle accepterait de venir partager les fêtes avec eux. Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'elle refuserait.

« Et donner du travail supplémentaire à Maryse ? Qui a déjà 4 enfants bien turbulents. Hors de question. »

« Juste trois. » corrigea Alec, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il posa sa main délicatement sur son épaule, et ses yeux acceptèrent son refus. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et ne résista pas à lui ébouriffer sa coiffure impeccable.

« Je suis mort de froid, je vais aller sous la couette. » frissonna-t-il.

« Voilà ce que c'est de faire le malin à dessiner dehors ! » Elle lui tira la langue et Alec tendit sa main, vide, face à elle. Elle le regarda, interloquée.

« Allez. Tu le rends. Tu. Le. Rends. » elle fronça faussement les sourcils. Pris une voix beaucoup trop niaise. Et posa sur ses lèvres un doigt interrogateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« File moi ce dessin, Clarisse Fairchild. » Elle se leva rapidement pour esquiver l'attaque des guilis potentiel.

« Jamais de la vie. Je préfère encore mourir ! »

Ils se mirent à courir dans toute la salle. S'envoyant le moindre petit objet qu'ils leur tombaient sous la main. Quand Alec l'attrapa enfin, il lui fit subir sa torture favorite. Et une fois encore, à bout de larmes, Clary le supplia d'arrêter ses chatouilles. Ils finirent par exploser de rire tous les deux. Et ils regagnèrent leur chambre respective après des au revoir des plus cordiaux. Alec pu enfin se glissait dans ses draps.

Il n'avait plus froid.

* * *

Au réveil, Alec remarqua que quelque chose s'était installé dans son lit pendant la nuit. Quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Une petite boule de poil noir, telle une pelote de laine, avait élu domicile sur la couette d'Alec. Il ne réussit pas à se mettre en colère et commença à lustrer le pelage de l'animal à l'aide de sa main. Une petite tête toute endormie se leva. Ses yeux encore bouffis de sommeil était absolument adorable. Alec fondit. Littéralement.

« Alors mon pote, on a pas de quoi se payait un hôtel pour la nuit alors on squatte ? »

Jace se redressa brutalement, ne comprenant pas les propos de son frère. Ni où il se trouvait d'ailleurs. Alec explosa de rire et Jace grinça des dents en découvrant le quiproquo. Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et essaya de se rendormir malgré le début des cours imminents.

« Comment tu as fait pour rentrer jusqu'ici ? Tu es un petit rusé toi. »

Alec murmurait. Les yeux plongeaient dans ce regard de feu. Il haussa les épaules. Il y avait pire surprise le matin, que de trouver une boule de poil adorable sur son lit. Il se leva délicatement, évita le tas de fringue de Jace au pied du lit et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Quand il se rendit compte que le chat l'observait se déshabiller, un sentiment de mal-être s'empara d'Alec. Il secoua la tête

« Ce n'est qu'un chat, Arrow t'as vu des milliards de fois nu ».

Il vida son placard. Sans grand succès. Il ne trouvait pas ce maudit jean qui disait « Non, je suis resté indifférent à tes mots. » et ce fameux t-shirt qui hurlait « regarde-moi, je ne te regarderais plus jamais. »

Oui dans moins d'une heure, Alec avait cours avec M. Bane et il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment s'habiller. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Ne pas se rendre compte que Magnus était indifférent à son égard était l'une des pires choses. Ils ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis la fameuse nuit et Alec avait repoussé en bloc tous ses sentiments.

Jusqu'au dernier moment.

Jusqu'à ce matin.

Résigné, il attrapa des habiles au hasard et quitta la chambre. Il prit la peine de jeter un coussin sur son frère et celui-ci gronda avant de se lever.

Alec se dirigea vers un banc perdu au milieu des couloirs. Le petit chat toujours à ses trousses. Quand il commença à feuilleter sa leçon – il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu par son professeur – le chat noir décida de s'en allait. Non pas après avoir quémandé quelques câlins.

Ce chat était une véritable bénédiction pour Alec. Il avait pris sa triste, son chagrin et l'avaient jeté au loin. Mieux que quiconque. Tout ce qu'il espéré, c'était le revoir après les vacances de fin d'année.

Alec se leva et poussa un soupir las. Les cloches n'avaient même pas sonné. Mais préférant éviter au plus son professeur, il prit l'initiative de se rendre en avance à son cours. Décidément, il était le petit élève parfait aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'il en parle à Clary, elle serait tellement fière de lui.

Devant la porte de la salle de cours, un comité surprise l'attendait. Beaucoup d'amour dans le regard. Beaucoup de peine aussi.

« On a pensé que… Tu aurais aimé que nous soyons tous là. »

Alec sourit. Pourquoi ses amis étaient toujours là quand il avait désespérément besoin d'eux.

« Merci. »

Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la classe. Alec se retrouva entre Jace et Clary qui s'étaient séparé pour cette dure épreuve. Quand Magnus entra dans la salle, Clary agrippa la main de son meilleur ami sous la table. Et son regard se planta dans le sien. Douleur, peine et incompréhension étaient peintes à l'intérieur. Magnus ne tiqua pas une seule seconde. Et d'un coup tous les espoirs d'Alec s'effondrèrent.

Il s'était imaginé que son professeur reviendrait sur sa décision. Qui le retrouveraient au détour d'un couloir. Plus sexy que jamais. Plus désirable également. Cela n'était pas arrivé. Il s'était refusé d'en parler, d'y penser et de ruminer sa tristesse. Feintant d'aller parfaitement bien. Ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Et ce qui le rendait le plus fou, c'était de voir, dans les yeux de Magnus, qu'il s'était totalement trompé. Peut-être que son professeur n'avait jamais partagé ses sentiments ? Peut-être qu'il avait simplement cédé aux caprices insistant d'Alec sur le terrain de Quidditch en l'embrassant ?

Doute.

Trahison.

Alec ferma les yeux. Anéanti. Il fallait qu'il redresse la pente. Il respira un bon coup. Refoula l'entièreté de ses sentiments et se mit à gratter le cours de M. Bane sur son calepin. Clary, à côté de lui, ne tenait pas en place. Le dévisageant constamment pour savoir si tout allait bien, elle oubliait de prendre des notes. Alec se retourna, lui sourit comme il put et désigna la feuille vierge face à elle.

Quand les cloches annoncèrent enfin la fin du calvaire pour Alec, celui-ci senti la pression s'évacuée rapidement de son corps. Il se leva brusquement, commença à ranger ses affaires et ne s'inquiéta pas de voir grandir du noir dans son champ de vision. Devenu aveugle, il commença à perdre l'équilibre. S'appuya comme il put à la table face à lui. Des spasmes violents le secouait. Il entendit d'abord Jace, puis Clary hurlait son nom. Le reste ne voulut pas s'enregistrer dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla enfin, deux paires d'yeux étaient braqué sur lui. Terrifiante vision qui rendit Alec hilare. Izzy se jeta dans ses bras. Et Simon se contenta d'un « heureux que tu ailles mieux » en se touchant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Alec réalisa enfin qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il totalement, déboussolé.

« Ce qui s'est passé c'est que tu es un abruti de frère qui dessine pendant 3 heure à l'extérieur par un temps de -20°C ! Et que tu te poses pas plus de questions sur ton état physique. Monsieur joue les héros sans même manger, ni le soir, ni le matin ! Tu m'étonnes que tu t'écroule comme une merde pendant le cours ! » En l'injuriant de tous les noms, elle lui fourrait des petits gâteaux de force dans sa bouche. Puis elle stoppa son geste, paniquée. « Tu as fait peur à tout le monde, imbécile… »

« Pardon. » répondit-il la bouche encore pleine de biscuit. « Je me sentais très bien ce matin, je te jure ! »

Il réalisa que depuis le matin il n'avait cessé de penser à son stupide professeur et n'avait bien entendu, pas prêté attention à son ventre qui criait famine.

« Quel crétin, j'ai inquiété tout le monde du coup. »

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit et d'une voix douce demanda à sa sœur et son ami de partir. Alec avait encore besoin de repos.

« Je ne retourne pas en cours cette après-midi ? Je vais beaucoup mieux, je vous assure. »

L'infirmière le regarda d'un mauvais œil.

« Pour nous refaire un malaise ? Certainement pas ! Tachez de vous reposer, Mme Pince vous a apporté de la lecture quand elle a appris votre chute ce matin. »

Alec se mit à sourire. « J'ai vraiment de supers amis. » Il attrapa le livre posait sur la table de chevet et l'ouvrit. Glissée dans la première page se trouvait une lettre rédigée de la main de la bibliothécaire. Alec fut profondément touché par cette attention. Sur ce bout de papier, pas beaucoup de mot mais l'essentiel était là.

« Alexander,

J'ai appris ton malaise.

Remet toi bien et lis ce bouquin.

Petit pépite parmi tant d'autres de la bibliothèque.

Irma Pince,

PS : Quand tu ne peux pas venir à la bibliothèque, c'est la bibliothèque qui vient à toi. »

Une demi-heure avant la fin des cours de la journée, un chat se glissa silencieusement et discrètement dans l'infirmerie. Il contourna précautionneusement Mme Pomfresh et grimpa sur le lit d'Alec. Sans même que celui-ci n'est le temps de réaliser, il se pelotonna sur ses jambes et se mit à ronronner.

Alec releva la tête. Voyant que l'infirmière était occupée ailleurs, il enfouit ses mains dans le poil soyeux de l'animal.

« Dis donc tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes toi si tu me suis de partout. Je vais commencer à croire que je te plais ! »

Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Alec, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te plais chez moi ? Mon éternel ennuie ou mon calme religieux ? Peut-être les deux. »

Le chat se mit à bailler. Il était tellement adorable.

« Oui tu as raison, mon éternel ennuie est assez sympathique. Bientôt je partirais de ses murs. »

Le chat se contenta de remuer les oreilles. Il se mit à le caresser doucement. Et de merveilleux petits ronronnements se firent entendre. Alec était aux anges.

« Encore ce chat ? » la voix de Jace le fit sursauter. Il reprit contenance.

« Chut, Mme Pomfresh va me tuer si elle le voit ! »

Jace se plaça devant Alec de telle manière à ce que la propriétaire des lieux ne puisse voir la bête. Il leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qui ne ferait pas pour son frère.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'enquit-il.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je sens que ça va être plus dur de convaincre Clary. » il soupira. « Elle m'a fait toute une scène hier en voyant l'état de mes mains gelé. »

« Elle ne t'en veux pas, elle était juste morte d'inquiétude. Et ce n'était pas la seule. »

Il avait insisté sur ces derniers mots. Gêné, Alec passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne lui arrivait jamais rien d'ordinaire. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude, quand il était petit, de pouvoir pousser son corps dans ses derniers retranchements, sans jamais tomber malade, qu'il était persuadé que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et sans le vouloir, il avait donné soucis à tous ses amis.

« Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolée… ça ne m'arrive jamais, c'est pour ça, j'ai un peu trop tiré sur la corde sans m'en rendre compte. »

Jace hocha la tête, hésita quelques secondes. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Il regarda quelques instants le chat. Releva la tête en direction de son frère. Tritura son t-shirt. « Quoi ? » failli balancer Alec. Mais son frère était tellement mal qu'il n'osa insister.

« Je vais y aller. Reviens dans la chambre quand tu veux. »

Jace partit. Sans attendre de retour. Alec resta un instant immobile. Soupira. Passa une main dans ses cheveux et planta son regard dans les yeux mordorés du chat.

« Pourquoi les gens sont-ils incapables de me dire ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ? »

Le chat détourna le regard, comme si la conversation ne l'intéresser soudain plus.

« Super, même toi tu me snob. »

Il le poussa de ses genoux. Avec amour. Et posa pied à terre. Le carrelage était froid. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures. Rajouta le livre que lui avait prêter Mme Pince dans son sac et fit le lit du mieux qu'il put. Le chat se faufila entre ses jambes et disparut dans le château. Plus que quelques jours et les vacances lui tendraient les bras.

Plus de cours.

Plus de révision.

Plus de M. Bane.

* * *

Alec fut accueilli par des acclamations et des étreintes chaleureuses. Ne voulant pas le brusquer pendant sa convalescence tout le petit monde s'éclipsa pour aller se coucher. Juste Izzy resta près du feu. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Définitivement seule. La peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque son frère s'était effondré lui avait fait comprendre. Comprendre qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup trop. Comprendre qu'elle s'appuyait toujours sur lui. Comprendre qu'elle n'était rien sans lui. Un souvenir lui revient. Un souvenir qui lui peint un sourire sucré sur le visage.

 _Elle a 6 ans. Et elle est en colère. Une colère noire. Contre son frère, Alec. Rien ne l'émerveille et ça, ça à le don de la rendre digue. Elle ne comprend pas. Parce que, elle, elle sourit à la vie. En voyant une sucette. En serrant sa mère dans ses bras. En lisant une fabuleuse histoire. Et Alec ne sourit pas. C'est là, à ce moment, que sa vie va prendre un autre tournant. Ses yeux s'illuminent. Elle rayonne. Parce qu'elle vient d'avoir une brillante idée._

 _Le lendemain, elle secoue ses parents. C'est décidé, elle veut aller dans un parc d'attraction avec eux et son frère. Ils cèdent enfin à son caprice. Elle est heureuse. Elle demande des barbes à papa. Veut que son frère l'accompagne dans son manège préféré. Réussi à lui décrocher un merveilleux ours en peluche. Elle s'accroche toute la journée aux lèvres d'Alec. Sans résultat. Il ne sourit toujours pas._

 _Elle ne perd pas son courage, non. C'est une Lightwood. C'est une battante. Elle réitère l'essai. Plusieurs fois. Le parc d'attraction devient l'aquarium. Puis le musée – un peu barbant –. Elle l'emmène ensuite au Zoo. Les animaux font de la peine à Alec : « Parce qu'ils sont enfermés. Personne ne mérite d'être enfermé. » lui dit-il, tristement. « C'est moi qui suis triste. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me souris jamais » pense-t-elle à ce moment-là._

 _Un jour elle lâche prise. Elle abandonne. Et ses parents ne s'en plaignent pas. Parce que ça fait du remue-ménage pour Maryse. Elle attend son troisième petit. Mais Izzy s'en fiche. Parce que malgré l'amour de sa mère et de son père, son frère ne la regarde pas. Et ça la tue à petit feu._

 _Alors elle reste dans la cour de récré avec « ses amis ». Elle fait semblant. Mais à travers la fenêtre de la classe, elle le voit. Seul. En train de dessiner. Et elle se rend compte du fossé qu'il y a entre eux._

 _C'est à ses 9 ans que se produit le miracle. Elle vient de finir un livre palpitant. Un livre de pirate. Elle en a encore des frissons tout le long du dos. Elle court dans la maison. En parle à sa mère. A son père. Ils ne sont pas aussi enthousiastes qu'elle mais ils font l'effort de l'écouter. Elle est tellement euphorique qu'elle ne remarque pas Alec qui a pris place à côté d'elle. Il lui tire la manche doucement._

 _« Est-ce que tu peux me le prêter ? »_

 _Elle écarquille les yeux. Elle a peut-être mal entendu. Mais dans le doute, elle lui tend le livre, heureuse que son frère s'intéresse à quelque chose qu'elle aime._

 _Le lendemain, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle tombe sur une paire d'yeux qui la regarde avec intérêt. Son frère tient dans sa main, précieusement, le roman qu'elle lui a donné la veille._

 _« Il était tellement bien que je l'ai fini en une nuit. Merci. »_

 _Et il lui sourit. Comme jamais il lui avait souri. Un sourire franc. Beau. Vrai. Ce genre de sourire qui vous fait tomber à la renverse. Qui vous fait comprendre que plus les choses sont rares plus elles sont précieuses. Elle le capture. Le photographie à jamais dans son esprit. Et elle lui rend. Elle resplendit. Elle est heureuse. Son frère lui a souri._

 _Et elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier._

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait obtenu un « Effort Exceptionnel » à un devoir sur table du professeur Rogue. Dernier jour à Poudlard avant les vacances de Noël et Alec venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde pour les fêtes. Peut-être qu'il plaisait également au professeur Rogue ? Il effaça l'image qui avait surgit dans son esprit d'un autre prof, sexy lui.

Il se dirigea jusqu'à la grande salle pour manger avec ses amis. Ça serait le dernier repas de l'année avec Clary. Simon avait rejoint la table pour l'occasion, à côté d'Izzy qui était occupé à compter le nombre de relations qu'elle avait eu depuis le début de l'année.

« Sept, avec ma dernière en date : Raphaël… Mais l'année prochaine, j'arrête. Je trouve la bonne personne ou rien ! Histoire que je ne finisse pas l'année avec un badge « Chaudière ». »

Personne n'osait blaguer. Parler de relations était un peu tabou avec tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Clary et Jace. Alec.

« Je la passerai sous contrôle, si une telle personne existe. Il faudra qu'elle te mérite par contre. »

Simon posa une main sur l'épaule d'Izzy. Elle lui sourit en retour. Il lui avait promis, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine de contrôler ces futures relations amoureuses et il avait carte blanche pour choisir ou virer n'importe quelle personne qui ne jugerait pas digne de son amie. Et Izzy lui faisait entièrement confiance.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de cette énigme qui le restera longtemps je pense… »

Alec était en train d'afficher à l'ensemble de ses amis la note qu'il avait obtenu lors du cours de potion.

« Tu es surpris ?! Je te remercie… C'est grâce à mon dur labeur que ta tête de linotte a retenu quelques connaissances en potion ! »

Personne n'osa contredire Clary, même si personne n'était d'accord avec elle. Alec avait été certainement touché par la grâce divine. Ou alors Rogue s'était définitivement trompé de copie en écrivant la note. Et un très bon élève devait être en pleurs devant un « Désolant », immérité.

« Je pense que tu as les Dieux de ton côté »

Izzy renchérit sur son frère.

« Ou que tu étais malade ce jour-là, et que la fièvre t'as fait faire des miracles. »

« Et si Clary avait eu pitié de tes misérables notes et avait écrit ton nom à la place du sien sur sa copie ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers la concernée qui s'évertua à secouer la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit une expression théâtrale.

« Vous plaisantez ?! Je ne me contente que d'Optimal ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Peu importe quelles hypothèses étaient la bonne, Alec avait eu un « Effort Exceptionnel » et cela lui suffisait, il pouvait mourir heureux.

* * *

Quand le dernier cours, de la dernière après-midi, du dernier jour avant les vacances prit fin, Alec se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Il avait deux trois bouquins à rendre et voulait en emprunter pour les vacances. Et puis cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Mme Pince, ses expressions exagérées lui manquait terriblement. Ainsi que ses conseils de lecture.

Précieux.

Justes.

Au détour d'un couloir, il fut happé par son regard. Il se figea dans son élan. Incapable de bouger. Comment réagir ? Comment ne pas lui dire toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait ? Prêtes à déborder, d'un instant à l'autre.

Magnus lui saisit le bras. Planta ses yeux plus profondément encore. Comme si c'était possible.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Un peu plus… seul à seul ? »

Alec ne comprenait rien mais il hocha la tête. Incapable de s'éloigner de son attraction. Ils s'enfuyaient ensemble dans les couloirs. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse les voir. Magnus prit la parole.

« Ecoute… Je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour. Je… On oublie tout. Je veux essayer. »

Magnus avait l'air gêné. Honteux. Mais il avait aussi cette confiance. Cette confiance qui voulait dire : « je sais que tu vas craquer, je sais que je t'attire. » Et cette confiance fut pour Alec une alerte rouge de niveau 10. Et la tempête se déchaîna. Un raz de marée verbal qu'Alec ne se connaissait pas. Rendant chaque phrase, piquante et violente et laissant Magnus tel un naufragé.

« Je vous demande pardon ?! Vous me faites des avances une bonne partie de l'année, puis vous m'embrassez. Pour me jeter juste après ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Que je vais rampez à vos pieds par la suite ? »

« Je pensais que… »

« Taisez-vous ! Si vous avez si peur de vous engager, ne le faites pas ! ça ne serait pas une grande perte de toute façon. Maintenant, qu'on soit bien clair. Vous n'êtes, pour moi, plus qu'un ramassis de défauts. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à vous. »

Alec se tourna tel un ouragan après anéantissement de ville. Plus il s'éloignait, plus sa marche se changeait en course. Il arriva devant la bibliothèque. L'ouvrit totalement dévasté. Et s'effondra en larmes devant Mme Pince.

Pour ne s'arrêter que quelques minutes plus tard.

Et dire qu'il avait attendu avec impatience les vacances de Noël.


	4. On ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur

_Livre sucré._

 _Il a 11 ans. C'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il a un foutu trac, qu'il dissimule parfaitement avec son assurance naturelle. Sauf que sa mère le sent. Le remarque. Il n'est pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. Alors elle le prend dans ses bras. Et le serre très fort. Ça y est. Il ne veut plus partir. Il la supplie du regard._

 _Et puis il se passe quelque chose de magique. Toujours sans rien dire, sa mère sort de son sac à main un livre. Très ancien d'après la couverture. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il se dit. Elle le glisse tranquillement dans le sac de son fils. Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il la laisse faire._

 _« Il est très précieux pour moi. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. »_

 _Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire. On vient certainement de lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde et il est terrorisé. Parce qu'il se demande s'il est assez grand pour comprendre la juste valeur de ce présent. Il s'agit tout de même de toute la vie de sa mère. Il l'a vue tant de fois, le bouquin à la main, à feuilleter dans tous les sens les lignes écrites dessus. Il est toujours posé sur sa table de chevet d'ordinaire. Ou dans son sac. Comme aujourd'hui. Il hésite._

 _Il a peur de l'abîmer. De le perdre. De se le faire voler._

 _« N'aie pas peur. Je te le confie. J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus précieux. »_

 _Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux en pagaille. Et il attrape le livre délicatement. Comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux sur Terre. C'est peut-être le cas ?_

 _Il ouvre la première page._

 _« Poèmes anciens »_

* * *

Les vacances passèrent bien trop vite pour les Lightwood. Maryse leur avait fait de bons petits plats pendant tout le séjour, et aucun des enfants n'aurait été étonné d'avoir pris plusieurs kilos. C'est le cœur lourd qu'Alec préparait ses affaires pour retourner à Poudlard. Il aurait préféré, et de loin, rester quelques jours de plus.

Arrow, elle, avait hâte de retrouver les collines et rivières aux alentours du château. Elle s'agitait dans sa cage, et Alec pouvait très bien le comprendre.

Quand sa valise fut enfin bouclée, il descendit rejoindre ses frères et sa sœur à l'entrée. Maryse distribuait des câlins par dizaine, triste que ses petits ne puissent pas passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle s'était vraiment donnée pour ce Noël. Ça serait peut-être le dernier qu'elle passerait avec eux quatre. L'année prochaine, ils risqueraient de partir s'installer quelque part et trouver un boulot. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Pas encore.

« Allez, on va y aller, à bientôt maman ! »

Izzy ramassa ses bagages au sol et sortit la première. Suivi du cortège fraternel. Personne ne disait rien sur le trajet. Personne n'avait envie de parler. C'était souvent comme ça pour leur départ de la maison. Parce que c'était trop triste et surtout parce que tout passait par le regard. Tous les quatre se comprenaient sans parole. Et qui aurait voulu donner un mot à un sentiment aussi sincère ?

* * *

Clary les attendait sur le quai. Avec le même voile dans les yeux.

Accolade.

Bisous.

Amour.

La première chose que fit Alec, après avoir posé sa lourde valise sur son lit ainsi que la cage d'Arrow, fut de libérer sa chouette de sa prison et d'attraper son balai. Il prit une paire de gant épais et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il retombe malade sinon Clary allait lui passer le savon de sa vie.

La neige craquait sous ses pieds. Le son délicat de ses pas plaisait à Alec qui s'autorisa une petite balade avant de chevaucher son balai. Le calme était doux. Bienfaiteur.

Après avoir passé toutes les fêtes dans le plus affreux des brouhahas, il était tellement agréable de sentir le silence de la nuit. Alec avait terriblement besoin d'être seul. Il avait appris, quelques jours plus tôt, un élément important qui avait remis en question pas mal de chose. Comme par exemple, la colère dont il avait fait preuve envers Magnus. Les propos violents qu'il avait tenus étaient justifiés, mais sa colère un peu moins. Il s'était emporté. Comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il commença à s'élever dans le ciel, suivant sa chouette dans le vent. Le silence de la nuit était juste parfait. Il se laissa emporter par son souvenir.

C'est Jace qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, quelques jours plus tôt, dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient chez leurs parents. Il avait beaucoup hésité avant de lui dire.

« Les autres m'ont conseillé de me taire. »

Il était alors trop tard. Jace en avait beaucoup trop dit. Il n'avait pas raconté la confrontation violente qu'il avait eu avec Magnus avant les vacances. Il avait, encore une fois, feinté d'aller parfaitement bien. C'était Mme Pince qui avait recollé les morceaux d'une histoire qu'Alec n'avait jamais évoqué en sa présence. Et dont il ne lui parlerait jamais. Jace n'avait alors pas compris l'importance de sa révélation.

« Tu sais, le jour où tu as fait un malaise ? »

Alec hocha la tête, se rappelant que sa vision s'était troublée. Sensation très étrange à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, d'ailleurs.

« Eh bien, M. Bane s'est précipité sur toi. Avec une telle rapidité... Peut-être même plus vite que moi ou Clary… Et… Il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans même prendre le temps d'écouter nos conseils ou d'accepter notre aide. »

Alec le regardait fixement, intrigué par les propos de son frère. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Magnus. Le professeur glacial qui l'avait rejeté ? Lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou du moins avait tenu tout particulièrement à ce que ce soit lui qui lui vienne en aide ? Alec était tellement sonné qu'il faillit ne pas écouter la suite des évènements.

« Quand il t'a posé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, il t'a bordé et a caressé doucement ta joue. Je pense qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que nous étions encore là, Clary, Izzy et moi… Et puis… »

Et puis ? Et puis, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que cette attention ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire que de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser avec Magnus ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau ? Alec le dévisageait. Pour connaître enfin la vérité.

« Et puis il t'a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille… Un truc du genre : Je t'interdis de mourir ! Tu dois me revenir… »

Alec eut un blocage. Littéralement. Ses joues avaient chauffé et sa poitrine ne cessait de tambouriner. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il s'était fait rejeter. Comme une vieille patate pourrie. Magnus l'avait ignoré. Rabaissé. Il s'était joué de lui. Plusieurs fois. Et il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que toute la rancune qu'éprouvait Alec disparaisse ? Non, définitivement. Ce n'était pas juste. Alec n'était pas idiot. Il entrevoyait les intentions de son professeur. Il avait accepté qu'il se soit ri de lui. Mais, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire taire ses pulsions. A fuir son regard. Parce que c'était lui : Magnus, son professeur sexy.

Pire. Alec s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus la veille des vacances. Mais sa fierté lui imposait de ne pas aller s'excuser. Après tout, il l'avait mérité. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme un vulgaire mouchoir.

Une fois que le froid eut commencé à le faire greloter, il redescendit près de la cour extérieure. A sa plus grande joie, une silhouette noire s'approcha doucement. Alec s'avança, presque en courant, vers elle. Il se mit à genoux, ouvrit ses bras et câlina le félin.

Celui-ci ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, il se lova un peu plus dans les bras d'Alec.

« Tu m'as vraiment. Genre VRAIMENT manqué. Tu n'imagines pas quelles vacances pourries j'ai passé. Mmmmmh à part la dinde de Maryse ! Elle était délicieuse. »

Le chat lui répondit par un miaulement adorable. Et Alec commença à le brosser à l'aide de sa main. Il avait dû passer la soirée dehors parce qu'il était, lui aussi, frigorifié. Après quelques caresses, Alec prit le chemin de sa chambre. Accompagné par le petit chat, son regard mordoré braqué sur Alec.

Arrivé au dortoir, il ne croisa aucun de ses amis dans la salle commune. Ils avaient tous dû aller se coucher. Il était quand même 01 : 17. Il grimpa les escaliers dans le plus total des silences.

* * *

« Dame en C8. »

Izzy était en pleine partie d'échec version sorcier. Et Max cherchait le meilleur moyen de faire perdre sa sœur. Chose extrêmement compliquée. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration, il piochait dans son assiette de temps en temps.

« Izzy ! Je croyais que t'avais pleins de truc à me raconter ! »

Izzy ne prit même pas le temps de répondre à Simon. Elle leva une main dans sa direction pour lui intimer le silence. Il était hors de question de perdre face à son petit frère. Et puis, elle se voyait mal s'éclipser de la Grande Salle pendant l'heure de pause du midi pour révéler les derniers potins à son meilleur ami. _Ce soir. Promis._

« Il ne faudrait pas tarder à reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch. »

Jace avait interrompu les séances à cause du froid et de la neige. Il ne voulait pas que Clary – qui était assez fragile – tombe malade. Mais le match contre Serdaigle approchait dangereusement.

« Je vous préviens, je n'aurais aucune pitié lors du match qui nous opposera. »

Alec éclata de rire.

« C'est moi qui n'aurais aucune pitié. »

Alec et Simon s'affrontaient du regard, amicalement. Deux attrapeurs d'exception allaient s'affronter en fin d'année.

« Peu importe qui gagne, on partage le mérite, ok ? » Clary ne voulait pas envenimer les choses.

« C'est mort ! »

Jace, Alec et Simon avaient parlé en même temps. Ils éclatèrent de rire également.

« TIIIIIIIIIIIIIENS DANS TES DENTS ! J'AI GAGNÉ ! Danse de la victoire. »

Izzy s'était relevé d'un seul coup. La plupart des Poufsouffle la dévisageaient, gênés. Elle ne se priva pas de se trémousser devant son frère, pantois. Le rire se diffusa dans tout le groupe.

* * *

Alec n'en revenait pas. Un D ? Un D comme « Désolant » ? Vraiment ?! Ça devait forcément être une erreur. M. Bane ne se permettrait pas de le noter par rapport à leur dispute d'avant les vacances. Ses yeux prenaient la forme de deux points d'interrogations et il ne tenait pas sur sa chaise, impatient que le cours se termine pour savoir pourquoi il avait eu cette note catastrophique. Magnus allait l'entendre. Il avait passé le cours à planter ses yeux dans les siens pour y déceler la réponse à sa question. Sans succès. Magnus avait pris grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard de l'heure.

Frustration.

Enervement.

« Courage, plus que quelques minutes… »

Clary, à côté, passait son temps à l'observer comme pour le soutenir mentalement. Il avait qu'une envie : que son professeur soit jugé pour tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait apporté. Peut-être même qu'il engagerait des gens pour qu'on lui jette des fruits pourris au visage.

Quand les cloches sonnèrent. Il se dressa tel un ressort. Rangea rapidement ses affaires et passa les minutes suivantes à attendre que tout le monde quitte la classe. Quand les élèves eurent enfin quitté le cours, Alec se planta devant Magnus. Droit et fier. Comme un piquet. Qui pouvait céder au moindre regard intense. A la moindre tentative d'approche.

Respiration contrôlée.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Il avait brandi son devoir sur table devant les yeux de Magnus. Sa voix était dure, ou du moins il l'espérait.

« C'est un contrôle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La matière que j'enseigne également. »

Il jouait avec sa boucle d'oreille. Fier de sa réplique. Alec tiqua. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à tout tourner en dérision ? Pourquoi Alec avait envie de rigoler à sa blague ? Il se mit une baffe intérieurement pour garder son sérieux.

« Magnus, vraiment ! »

« Très bon devoir, je t'ai mis un Effort Exceptionnel. Pas ici. » il désigna le haut de sa feuille « Mais là dans mon carnet de note. » Il lui montra un cahier répertoriant toutes les notes des étudiants qui serait ensuite transmis à Dumbledore pour le bulletin de fin d'année. « Je voulais juste que tu viennes me voir. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Encore une fois. Il avait joué avec lui. Sans aucun scrupule. Et comme à chaque fois, Alec tombait à pied joint dans ses pièges. Pourquoi ? Il n'osa plus prendre la parole. Comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ?

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de tout reprendre depuis le début ? »

Alec eut un hoquet. Quel début ?

« Comment ça ? »

Magnus eut un sourire carnassier. Il disparut quasi instantanément. Cherchant ses mots, il passait un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Magnus Bane et tu es ? »

Alec eut un de ces sourires. De ceux qui illuminent son visage et le rendent si beau. De ceux qui sont sincères et uniques. De ceux dont il ignore le pouvoir d'attraction.

« Alexander Lightwood. »

« Et tu es toujours aussi loquace ? »

Rire.

Il se surprit. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rigolé avec son professeur. Cela lui fit énormément de bien.

« Je dois y aller, professeur. »

Magnus posa une main délicate sur l'épaule de son élève, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fit une courbette d'adieu et Alec tourna les talons. Quand il atteignit la porte de la salle de classe, il se retourna à nouveau face au professeur Bane.

« Magnus ? »

Magnus se perdit dans sa contemplation un instant avant de l'écouter réellement.

« Merci. »

Magnus fut pétrifié par cette vision.

Un ange se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Et il prit son envol.

* * *

Alec était en chemin pour rejoindre le dortoir. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était allé voir Mme Pince. Il s'était d'abord excusé pour son attitude de la dernière fois. Il ne pleurait pas souvent d'ordinaire.

Encore moins devant des amis. Encore moins devant des adultes. Encore moins dans une bibliothèque.

Puis, ils avaient commencé à papoter de tout et de rien. Alec aimait ces moments avec Mme Pince. Il allait toujours la voir seul. Parce que ses amis ne supportaient pas la bibliothécaire. Parce qu'elle était toujours plus froide avec les autres. Il se souvenait des premiers jours passés à la connaître. Cela avait été une catastrophe. Mais le silence d'Alec avait eu raison du cœur carapace de Mme Pince. Et ils étaient devenus, contre toute attente, amis.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, tout le monde était en train de gratter un parchemin. Il avait complétement oublié. Demain, il fallait rendre un devoir à McGonagall pendant le cours de Métamorphose. Quel crétin.

« Clary, tu ne veux pas rédiger mon parchemin également ? »

Il avait au moins eu le mérite d'essayer. Mais les éclairs que lui lançait sa meilleure amie étaient catégoriques. Il soupira. Après avoir grimpé les escaliers, il fouilla pendant plusieurs minutes dans son bureau pour trouver le nécessaire dans la fabrication d'un parchemin à note médiocre. En pleine recherche, un petit miaulement attira son attention. Le chat – il fallait définitivement qu'il lui trouve un nom – était pelotonné sur ce qui ressemblait à un livre. Alec tiqua. Il le reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Le recueil de poème. Il s'agenouilla, enleva délicatement le chat de son lit de substitution et ramassa le bouquin. Malgré sa colère du dernier jour, le livre n'était pas du tout abîmé. Il soupira d'aise et le reposa délicatement sur sa table de chevet, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand on est en colère, on fait des choses stupides. »

Il fit plusieurs câlins au chat, prit son matériel du parfait élève et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Il se tourna juste avant de quitter la pièce.

« Dis, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous en bas ? On va y rester un petit moment et tu seras un peu seul ici. »

Le félin le fixa. Intensément. Son regard mordoré brillait de mille feux. Il se leva, et suivit Alec dans les escaliers.

Alec se posa à côté de sa sœur qui était visiblement très concentrée par son devoir. Le chat grimpa sur les jambes de son soi-disant maître. Et il se mit à ronronner. Izzy n'était finalement pas si concentrée. Elle se tourna en direction des ronronnements et se mit à caresser cette boule de poils beaucoup trop adorable. Le chat la fixait méchamment.

« Je crois que ton ami à quatre pattes ne m'aime pas trop… Définitivement, j'ai beaucoup plus de succès auprès des hommes ! »

Alec laissa échappa un rire. A croire que ce chat supportait uniquement sa présence. Allez savoir pourquoi.

« Allez, aide-moi à trouver la première phrase de mon parchemin au lieu de me faire rire ! Je ne peux pas mettre uniquement « Animagus » »

Izzy prit le temps de finir son propre parchemin avant de venir en aide à son frère. Ils y passèrent toute la soirée. Quand il posa enfin sa plume, Alec soupira. Le résultat n'était pas trop mal. Allait-il devenir un bon élève ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais un sourire doux s'était peint sur son visage. Il remercia sa sœur qui, après s'être étirée, se leva pour aller se coucher. Alec relut une dernière fois sa copie. A la recherche de fautes ou de coquilles.

« Un animagus, ou animagi au pluriel, est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir.

Devenir Animagus est le fruit d'un processus complexe, constitué de dix étapes :

1/ Conservez une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier (entre deux pleines lunes). Cette feuille ne doit en aucun cas être avalée ou retirée de la bouche. Si la feuille est extraite de la bouche, le processus doit être repris à zéro.

2/ La pleine lune venue, retirez la feuille et placez-la, baignée de salive, dans ne petit fiole en cristal exposée au clair de lune (si le ciel est nuageux cette nuit-là, il faudra trouver une nouvelle feuille de mandragore et renouveler l'expérience). Ajoutez à la fiole l'un de vos cheveux ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent de rosée recueillie en un lieu qui n'a été ni exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers. Enfin, ajoutez la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête de mort au mélange et placez-le dans un endroit sombre et calme. Veillez à ne pas le regarder ni le déranger quelque manière que ce soit jusqu'au prochain orage.

3/ En attendant l'orage, suivez les instructions suivantes au lever et au coucher du soleil : Placez l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation suivante : Amato Animo Animato Animague.

4/ L'arrivée de l'orage peut prendre plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Tout au long de cette période, votre fiole de cristal devra rester au calme et être tenue éloignée des rayons du soleil. Une exposition au soleil provoquera les pires mutations possibles. Résistez à la tentation d'aller voir votre potion tant que l'orage n'aura éclaté. Si vous répétez consciencieusement l'incantation matins et soirs comme indiqué plus haut, vous finirez par percevoir un second battement de cœur lorsque vous pointerez votre baguette sur votre poitrine. Ce battement pourra être plus ou moins intense que le premier. Ne changez rien. Continuez à répéter l'incantation aux heures dites, et ce, quoiqu'il advienne.

5/ Dès l'apparition du premier éclair dans le ciel, rendez-vous sur-le-champ à l'endroit où vous avez caché votre fiole de cristal. Si vous avez respecté scrupuleusement les étapes ci-dessus, vous y trouverez une potion rouge sang.

6/ Rendez-vous aussitôt dans un endroit sûr et suffisamment grand où vous pourrez procéder à votre transformation à l'abri du danger et des regards. Placez l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus, puis avalez la potion d'un trait… »

Alec venait de s'endormir sur sa feuille. Heureux.

* * *

« C'est bientôt la St Valentin ! »

Izzy adorait cette fête. C'était l'occasion pour elle de relancer son business : Chocolats-pas-chers-mais-vous-allez-quand-même-payer-tarif ! Elle ajoutait toujours dans ses sucreries un peu de philtre d'amour pour pimenter sa soirée – et parce que c'était beaucoup trop drôle également –.

Clary se retourna vers son amie, affalée sur le banc de la Grande Salle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi, tu veux souhaiter sa fête à Valentine ? »

« Je pensais plutôt vous offrir un de mes chocolats spéciaux St-Val à toi et Jace, pour savoir si le philtre d'amour pourrait avoir un effet inverse. »

Elle lança un puissant « Mwahahaha » et tout le monde se mit à rire. L'année dernière, elle s'était vengée d'une Serdaigle comme ça. Elle avait offert un chocolat à son copain et celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de suivre sa copine. Le rendant beaucoup trop collant et romantique pour elle. Le lendemain, ils avaient rompu.

Petite victoire de Mademoiselle Poufsouffle.

Qui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser dans cette maison ?

« Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui mangerait tes chocolats pour une fois ? »

Izzy parut écœurée. Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

« Pour devenir aussi mièvre que vous, non merci, je préfère mourir ! »

Elle chahuta son frère. Et une bataille d'injures commença entre eux. Face à face belliqueux. Son regard planté dans le sien.

Bataille visuelle.

Jace finit par baisser les yeux devant sa sœur.

« Perdu, cher frère ! Vous allez devoir tous m'aider pour la distribution des chocolats la semaine prochaine ! »

Izzy avait un large sourire sur son visage. Ainsi qu'un air provocateur.

« Vous ne voulez pas plutôt aller boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Alec, étonnés. C'était Izzy d'ordinaire qui proposait ce genre de soirée.

« Et bien ! Mon frère se dévergonde, allons fêter ça autour d'une bièraubeurre pendant la Saint-Valentin ! »

Izzy prit son frère par les épaules. L'étreignit rapidement. Alec soupira, n'était-ce pas mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de proposer ?

Puis elle attrapa Simon par le col, des étoiles pleins les yeux, l'air de dire : toi aussi tu viens et tu n'as pas le choix. Izzy faisait souvent cet effet. Il était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, il aurait été fou d'essayer.

* * *

Depuis début janvier, tout était redevenu normal – si vivre dans un château et apprendre la magie était considéré comme normal –. Jace, et sa petite équipe de Quidditch, s'étaient remis aux entraînements. Et malgré la fin de l'hiver, personne ne se plaignait du froid.

La sensation sur un balai ne vous laisse jamais indifférent. Elle vous marque à vie. Elle vous donne des frissons, au point de toujours voler plus haut, toujours découvrir de nouvelles frontières. Arpenter les cieux, c'est comme réapprendre les oiseaux. C'est revoir sa conception du monde. Point par point.

Voler sur un balai, c'est être libre. Ces quelques mois sans entraînements avaient été un calvaire pour Clary qui n'avait pas pu pratiquer à cause du froid. Elle avait respiré à nouveau – et c'était le cas pour le reste du groupe aussi – quand elle avait enfourché son balai.

Alec avait repris ses petites habitudes.

S'éclipser pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Dessiner sur un rocher à l'extérieur pendant que sa chouette virevoltait. Lire un bon bouquin à toute heure de la journée.

Partager un moment intime le matin avec Magnus.

Leur relation avait repris cette douce couleur sucrée, et Alec passait ses journées à sourire bêtement. Parce que son professeur était la personne qui le connaissait mieux. Qui le mettait toujours à l'aise. Qui ne s'introduisait pas trop dans sa vie, dans sa solitude. Parce qu'il le regardait vraiment. Parce qu'ils étaient connectés.

Mais Alec savait. Parce que malgré son indifférence. Malgré son désintéressement. Malgré sa solitude. Il aimait jusqu'à la déraison les personnes qui l'entouraient. Magnus y compris. Et il avait terriblement peur que tout s'arrête.

Izzy avait des frissons, elle s'apprêtait à commettre son premier méfait… Sans sa fratrie. Simon était plaqué de l'autre côté de la porte, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle, tenait un sac de farine volé gratuitement dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Une stupide histoire : une fille de la classe de Simon avait renversé « malencontreusement » de l'eau sur les notes de potion qu'il avait prises depuis le début de l'année. Elle avait plus tard ricané avec ses amies. Tout ça parce que Simon traînait avec des Poufsouffles. Ridicule. Il avait eu le malheur de le dire à Izzy, et un plan diabolique avait germé dans son esprit.

Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient, le jour de la photo de classe, respectivement un verre d'eau et un sac de farine à la main, à attendre qu'Eldy passe la porte du couloir.

Le résultat fut un chef-d'œuvre. Eldy reçut en premier lieu de l'eau sur la tête, faisant friser sa chevelure en afro indescriptible, puis la farine devint pâte dans ses cheveux. Izzy prit le temps de planter ses yeux dans les siens, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, et de balancer un « oupppppssss désolée, j'ai trébuché », avant de partir dans les couloirs, accompagnée de Simon, hilare. Sur la photo de classe des Grynffondors, cette année, il manquerait au moins une personne.

* * *

« Rusard va nous tuer, nous dépecer vivant, et utiliser nos peaux dans ses quartiers. Comme tapis. »

Clary frissonnait. Elle était en tête du cortège, bravant le froid pour indiquer la route à suivre. Route que tous connaissaient.

Pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

« Tu veux dire SI il nous trouve. » corrigea Izzy, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.

Il était vingt heures trente, mais la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment.

C'était le 14 février aujourd'hui, et l'équipe avait dû s'éclipser en douce du château – Alec connaissait tous les passages secrets –, le plus dur avait été d'échapper à l'œil attentif de Miss Teigne.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pub « les Trois Balais », chacun était heureux de réchauffer le bout de ses doigts. Ils commandèrent sans attendre une tournée de bièraubeurres.

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que l'équipe était au pub.

Deux qu'Izzy expliquait l'importance des philtres d'amour le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

Et une heure qu'Alec avait perdu le fil de la conversation, trop occupé à lire l'avenir dans son verre de bièraubeurre. Avenir peu reluisant qui allait se transformer en maux de crane terribles le lendemain et en souvenirs erronés.

« Pas grave. »

Haussement d'épaule.

« Voilà pourquoi, je vais mettre un brevet sur ma théorie et rendre publique mon spécial : Chocolats-pas-chers-mais-vous-allez-quand-même-payer-tarif ! Qui est avec moi ? »

Au grand malheur d'Izzy, plus personne ne l'écoutait. Elle était partie dans un monologue interminable toute seule et c'est également ainsi qu'elle le termina. Elle soupira. Elle allait certainement garder cette idée pour elle et devenir millionnaire par la suite. Elle se promit même de pointer du doigt ses frères et de lancer un rire diabolique à ce moment-là. Ils auraient clairement dû l'écouter.

Simon était en pleine conversation avec le barman pour apprendre la recette de sa fameuse bièraubeurre. Il lui avait révélé qu'il y mettait un ingrédient secret et depuis cet instant Simon n'avait cessé de le harceler pour qu'il le lui dise.

Cause perdue.

Mais l'ivresse de Simon l'empêchait de renoncer à son doux projet.

« … Je ne l'ai pas regardé avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je lui ai juste dit que son nouveau bonnet lui allait bien. Je t'en prie ne me fais pas une scène pour ça, Jace ! Il n'y a pas plus beau mec que toi à Poudlard ! »

Jace se radoucit instantanément, un sourire figé sur son visage. Il bomba le torse, extrêmement fier que sa copine reconnaisse enfin son potentiel. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Jace était bourré, son côté prétentieux était multiplié par 100. Et c'était peu dire. Elle lui rendit son sourire, soupira fortement pour la forme et leurs lèvres se joignirent.

« Ce que tu peux être bête et attendrissant quand tu veux. Pour ça, je crois que tu mérites bien un Opti… »

Elle se stoppa net. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Parce que chacun était beaucoup trop occupé à sa petite affaire.

Mais la bête était lancée.

Inarrêtable.

Inratable.

Un rire sonore et démesuré se fit entendre. Suivi par un monologue incompréhensible.

Puis une paire de jambes prit possession de la table.

Débout, complétement instable, Alec y avait élu domicile. Un sourire totalement ivre peint sur le visage. Il titubait de temps à autre. Izzy se mit à applaudir. Elle appréciait particulièrement quand son frère était comme ça. Pas parce que le lendemain, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Non. Parce que c'était la version la plus hilarante de lui.

Il commença à taper violemment du pied sur la table et entama un air breton, un verre à la main. Quand il eut terminé, il fit une courbette qui faillit le mettre à terre et commença son discours.

« Cher ami, chère amie… Hips… Vous n'entendez pas la différence mais il y en a une pourtant… Je suis heureux… d'être ici avec vous… Pour célébrer l'AMOUR. C'est beau, putain ! »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour sécher une larme inexistante sur son visage. Il reprit, levant son verre un peu plus haut. Tout le monde se rapprocha instantanément de la table pour éviter que leur ami fasse une chute terrible.

« Qui ne sait pas ici ce que ce salaud m'a fait… Je vais vous le dire moi… Hips, Personne ! C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de lui pardonner ! C'est ça l'AMOUR et c'est beau, putain ! »

Il descendit de la table, en se ramassant brutalement sur le plancher. Puis serra dans ses bras, chacun leur tour, ses amis. Toujours avec un mot gentil à leur attention.

Un mot d'amour.

Parce que.

C'est beau, putain.

* * *

Le retour fut vraiment compliqué.

Difficile de porter quelqu'un par ce froid.

Encore plus si cette personne est bourrée.

Davantage si le porteur est lui-même saoul.

Si le groupe avait mis une petite demi-heure pour descendre jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard, cela ne faisait pas loin d'une heure et demi qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Toujours mi-exaspérés mi-hilares d'entendre Alec raconter toutes les bêtises qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Chuuuuuuut ! On arrive au château, faîtes taire Alec ! »

Alec était avachi sur le dos de Jace. Un sourire béat au visage. Il se laissait totalement entraîner, ne sachant absolument pas où il était ni quelle était sa destination. Il faisait entièrement confiance à son porteur attitré. Il était, encore une fois, en train de serrer dans ses bras son frère Jace. A la limite de l'étrangler. Il lui murmurait des mièvreries aussi écœurantes que ridicules.

Jace était à deux doigts de le frapper violemment mais sa conscience l'en empêchait.

« Jace… »

Alec avait changé de ton, son frère l'écoutait intensément, contre toute attente.

« Et si j'allais voir Magnus ? »

La situation serait en effet très drôle à voir. Jace aurait volontiers assisté à la scène, un verre de jus d'orange à la main. Mais il refusa catégoriquement, ne voulant pas qu'Alec se retrouve vulnérable. Devant la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. Ça aurait été tellement cruel. Et Jace ne pouvait absolument pas faire subir cela à son frère.

« Crois-moi, je t'évite une mort lente et douloureuse ! Je vais juste te poser tranquillement sur ton lit, et tu vas faire un gros dodo… N'oublie pas, demain entraînement à 14 h. »

Alec ne répondit pas. Il s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

Alec se réveilla dans son lit, encore à moitié bourré et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de comment il avait atterri ici.

Panique.

A côté de lui, Jace dormait profondément. Il se mit à sourire. C'était surement grâce à lui. Dehors la nuit dominait encore le paysage. 3 h 30 du matin. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle ils étaient rentrés. Et par conséquent, du temps qu'il avait passé à dormir. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une occupation silencieuse.

Une idée stupide germa dans son esprit.

Mais une idée tout à fait rationnelle dans la tête d'une personne saoule.

Aller voir Magnus.

Ce fut littéralement un miracle.

Un miracle qu'il ne réveille pas Jace.

Un miracle qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre par Miss Teigne et Rusard.

Un miracle qu'il retrouve le chemin jusqu'au quartier de son professeur.

Un miracle que Magnus soit réveillé.

Et Alec lui sourit comme jamais il ne lui avait souri.

Comme quelqu'un de complétement bourré.

Il s'était adossé sur la bordure de la porte dans une position qui se voulait sexy. Échec total. Il lui lança un clin d'œil, lui aussi consternant, avant d'entamer une conversation.

« Salut Magnus, tu viens jamais me voir alors du coup je suis venu ! »

Le tutoiement avait pris naturellement racine. Alec n'était pas assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte. Magnus cependant le remarqua. Il fut d'ailleurs très surpris.

Son élève venait de débarquer, à une heure tout à fait incongrue, en pyjama étoilé et complétement saoul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Alexander ? … Viens, rentre avant qu'un autre professeur te voie ! »

Magnus se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait fait rentrer, dans ses quartiers, un élève qui était des plus attirants. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Attirant, saoul et vulnérable.

« Magnus… Pourquoi tous les sorciers aiment la magie ? »

Il sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Le professeur se mit à sourire. Désormais, c'était Alec qui posait les questions ? Il planta les yeux dans les siens pour n'y déceler que du sérieux. Il soupira fortement et s'installa sur son canapé avant de répondre.

« Parce que c'est si beau… Tu ne trouves pas ça incroyable, toi ?

Alec secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de réduire la distance entre eux. Il s'installa à ses côtés, se mit à réfléchir – autant qu'une personne ivre puisse le faire – et répliqua.

« Mmmmmh… Pas vraiment. Il existe beaucoup plus belle magie que ce qu'on nous enseigne à Poudlard ! »

« Ah oui comme quoi ? » répondit Magnus intrigué.

Alec lui lança un sourire éblouissant. De ceux qui l'illumine. Magnus du serrer les mâchoires. Il ne devait pas céder dans ce genre de moment. Il ne devait absolument pas.

« Un jour, je te montrerai… On ne peut pas décrire cette magie-là. Dis, Magnus ? »

Magnus avait dévié son regard. Il avait mis ses bras en position de coussin et fixait dorénavant la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Il hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait se voir aussi les weekends ? »

Silence.

« …Parce que, j'en viens à préférer les journées de cours aux weekends et c'est tellement bizarre pour moi… »

Silence.

Encore plus marqué.

« Je pense que c'est parce que j'apprécie être en ta compagnie chaque matin, tu comprends ? »

Magnus était toujours immobile.

« Tu m'écoutes ? Moi, je t'écoute toujours... »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Magnus l'invite dans sa chambre privée ? Son calme. Sa solitude.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alec soit si attirant dans son moment de faiblesse ?

Magnus perdit le contrôle. Il avait lutté contre ses sentiments. C'était plus simple d'ordinaire. Alec était réservé. L'Alec qui se trouvait face à lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux et un sourire des plus parfaits sur son visage.

Magnus fixa la bouche de son élève. Intensément. Hésita pendant quelques secondes puis agrippa la nuque d'Alec. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens pour y déceler de la surprise et du désir puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

Frisson.

Douceur.

Sucrée.

Alec le repoussa violement. Des larmes aux yeux. Il secoua la tête, sanglotant doucement.

« Non… Ne fais pas ça. Après tu t'en vas. Après je ne te vois plus pendant longtemps. Et c'est effrayant. Et tu fuis. Et je fuis. Et tu m'envoies bouler. Et je te pardonne. Et je suis totalement perdu. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, tant pis. Je veux juste te retrouver sur ce banc. Chaque matin. »

Touché.

Alec continuait à pleurer. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper ce torrent de perles. Magnus le prit tendrement dans ses bras, ému.

« Chut, voilà, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part… Je te le promets, Alexander… »

Il continuait de lui chuchoter des mots doux à l'oreille toute en le berçant tendrement. Alec finit par s'endormir contre lui. Magnus soupira. Sentant la tentation poindre en lui. Il la chassa, du mieux qu'il put. Alec était vulnérable, il était hors de question de lui faire subir plus de choses. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit, le borda et déposa sur son front un baiser. Priant pour que demain son élève se souvienne d'une partie de leur soirée.

Il attrapa une couette dans son armoire et s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le canapé. Un sourire aux lèvres.

Alec ne cessait de le surprendre.

* * *

Douleur.

Atroce.

Proche d'un décès post-soirée.

Alec se leva péniblement. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Puis des flashbacks de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Horreur.

Lui, sur une table en train de chanter.

Lui, sur les épaules de son frère en train de lui faire des déclarations d'amour.

Lui, dans les couloirs du château en train de rejoindre Magnus.

Lui, dans les quartiers de son professeur en train de lui raconter n'importe quoi.

Puis, un bisou.

Puis, des pleurs.

Puis, plus rien.

Noir.

Quel cauchemar !

Heureusement, il était seul à présent. Aucun signe de Magnus dans les environs. Il soupira d'aise. Quand il constata qu'il était en pyjama, il paniqua quelques minutes.

Comment allait-il retourner jusqu'à son dortoir sans attirer l'attention ? Il pensa pendant l'ombre d'une seconde à sa chouette quand un papier sur la table basse de Magnus suscita son intérêt.

« Alexander,

J'avais une course à faire ce matin, je t'ai laissé une potion contre la gueule de bois, si besoin. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux. Il y a des vêtements posés sur le canapé aussi.

Bonne journée,

Magnus »

« Merde, merde, merde, merde… Il faut que je parte d'ici ! »

Alec perdait rarement son sang-froid. D'ordinaire rien ne le touchait, il était donc plus facile de garder son calme. Depuis qu'il connaissait Magnus, il lui avait déjà crié dessus et était arrivé en retard à un cours. Chose qui ne se serait pas produite si son professeur n'était pas rentré dans sa vie. Il se mit à sourire. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau, de sourire autant.

Alec soupira, son mal de crâne ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir clairement. Il attrapa la potion sur la table et la but d'un trait. Le poids qui tambourinait depuis son réveil quitta sa tête instantanément. Il soupira d'aise. La bonne nouvelle du jour, c'était qu'il n'allait pas devenir un zombie pour le reste de la journée.

Magnus marquait un point.

Alec attrapa un bout de feuille qui traînait, puis un stylo et commença son message.

« Magnus,

Merci pour la potion et les habits. Je les ramènerai, promis.

A lundi.

Alexander »

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à partir sans lui laisser un mot. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il s'habilla tranquillement, sortit discrètement des quartiers de Magnus, et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

Comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé la veille.

* * *

« Alors, pas trop la gueule de bois ?! »

On aurait dit qu'Izzy avait préparé le coup et s'était appliquée à prononcer ces quelques mots particulièrement fort. Alec se mit à sourire, la prenant totalement au dépourvu.

« Pas du tout. Vive la potion anti-gueule de bois ! »

Izzy fit les gros yeux. Ce que venait de lui dire Alec n'avait aucun sens. C'était incompréhensible.

Incompréhensible.

« Alec… Cette potion… Il n'y a que les professeurs qui ont le droit d'en avoir… OU ETAIS-TU HIER SOIR ?! »

Alec plaqua rapidement sa main contre la bouche de sa sœur, s'assurant que personne ne les avait entendus. Quand il fut certain qu'Isabelle se tairait, il soupira, enleva lentement sa paume qui retenait prisonnière les lèvres d'Izzy et se jeta sur le canapé.

« Ça va, ça va, je sais j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça… Le pire c'est que vous m'aviez défendu de le faire. Et que je n'ai absolument rien écouté… Comme d'habitude. »

Izzy se rapprocha de lui, s'installa à ses côtés, elle posa ses jambes sur la table basse, cherchant une position confortable pour l'écouter.

« Est-ce que vous avez… »

Elle fit un geste des plus significatifs.

« NON ! Tu es folle ! »

Naturellement, quelques élèves présents dans le dortoir tournèrent la tête dans leur direction. Alec baissa la sienne, confus. Il reprit un ton plus bas.

« On s'est juste embrassés… »

« JUSTE EMBRASSÉS ?! »

De nouveaux regards se braquèrent sur eux. Décidément aucun des deux n'était discret. Ils éclatèrent de rire, se sentant idiot vis-à-vis de la situation.

« En même temps, j'étais bourré… On verra bien lundi ! Pas trop dur le réveil pour Jace, Clary et Simon ? »

Izzy lui raconta qu'elle avait passé la matinée à bondir de lit en lit pour savoir qui avait été le plus affecté par la soirée d'hier. Elle avait conclu que Simon était celui avec le plus beau mal de crâne. Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien quand un petit chat pointa le bout de son nez. Il grimpa habilement sur les jambes d'Alec et commença à ronronner.

« J'ai décidé de l'appeler Sunset ! »

« Mon Dieu… C'est à cause de ses yeux, c'est ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu es original ! »

Alec poussa amicalement sa sœur pour protester face à son ironie non justifiée. Après avoir tenté quelques attaques de chatouille, il se servit de ses bras comme oreiller, l'air mélancolique.

« Et dire que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année… »

Izzy écarquilla ses yeux, incrédule. Avait-elle un problème d'audition ? Elle avait un doute tout d'un coup. Elle se pinça, déboucha deux fois ses oreilles et se frotta rapidement les yeux avant de demander.

« Attends, c'est bien toujours toi, Alec ? Mon frère qui attend depuis ses 11 ans de partir de Poudlard ?! Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher un médicament contre la fièvre. »

Alec explosa de rire. Il se mit à caresser Sunset, toujours sur ses genoux en train de faire sa toilette. Il était pensif.

« Peut-être que je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si nul… Peut-être qu'on se rend compte du beau uniquement quand on est sur le point de le quitter. Être dans ce joli cadre, avec mes amis, la bibliothèque et le Quidditch. »

« MERDE ! LE QUIDDITCH ! L'ENTRAINEMENT, BOUGE-TOI ALEC. »

Il n'était pas loin de 14 h 30, et Alec et Izzy devinaient très facilement le sermon que leur ferait Jace quand ils arriveraient en retard pour l'échauffement. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, longèrent avec rapidité les couloirs, déboulèrent sur le terrain de sport complétement essoufflés.

Ni leur fatigue, ni leurs excuses ne parvinrent à apaiser la colère de Jace.

Il était en retard.

Et même une gueule de bois ne pouvait amener le pardon.

* * *

Ses jambes s'agitaient sur le banc. Toutes seules. Comme si chaque parcelle de son corps attendait elle aussi Magnus. Regard à droite. Puis à gauche. Il tournait de temps en temps les pages pour se donner un peu de contenance. Il soupira, il s'était réveillé aux aurores ce matin, et n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait d'abord décidé de faire le tour du château afin de trouver un paysage à dessiner puis il avait cédé à son envie déferlante de rejoindre le banc.

Pour s'y retrouver seul.

Il haussa les épaules, c'était bien fait pour lui. Il était beaucoup trop tôt.

L'arbre à côté de lui avait perdu toute ses feuilles. Alec le regarda tristement, le printemps lui manquait. Il avait besoin de voir le vert du décor. Celui des arbres. Celui de la prairie. Celui de ses yeux se reflétant dans le lac.

Il se laissa bercer par le vent glacial. Et finit par somnoler.

Une pression délicate sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses songes.

« Bonjour, Alexander. »

Contact visuel.

Sourire.

« Professeur ! Je… Merci beaucoup pour tout… Je vous rendrai vos habits, promis. »

Magnus le regarda. Profondément. Sans rien dire. Alec se sentait, d'un seul coup, très mal-à-l'aise. D'un geste théâtral, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, prêt à lui faire la morale.

« Eh bien… Tu me tutoyais hier ! »

Alec déglutit. Péniblement. Il eut un hoquet paniqué. Sans savoir quoi répondre, il hocha la tête pour ne pas rester immobile. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, il avait oublié tout respect des conventio. Confus, il baissa la tête. Il triturait à présent son manteau.

« Est-ce que je peux… Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait… Est-ce que je pourrais envisager de… »

Alec était incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de tutoyer un professeur. C'était assez drôle de le voir se poser ce genre de question alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés deux fois.

Regardant encore fixement le sol, Magnus vint à son aide. Il s'approcha de son élève, posa une main sur sa tête, l'autre dans son dos et l'attira contre lui. Le cœur d'Alec se mit à battre avec force. Il n'osait plus du tout bouger. Magnus lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Tu peux venir me voir tous les weekends. Tu peux m'embrasser quand tu le souhaite. Ça te va ? »

Frissons.

Alec ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serra Magnus un peu plus fort dans ses bras et blotti sa tête dans son cou.

Voilà plusieurs jours que les deux avaient terriblement besoin d'un moment de tendresse. Qu'ils s'étaient contrôlés pour ne pas rendre l'autre mal-à-l'aise. Qu'ils avaient lutté contre leur sentiment. C'est pourquoi, quand leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin, il n'y avait plus de non-dits, de colère, d'alcool, de tension.

C'était juste magique.


	5. Il n'y a pas de trahison

D'énormes banderoles intitulées « INTERVENTION » étaient étendues de part et d'autre de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Les élèves qui y pénétraient, ressortaient aussi sec, ne voulant pas se retrouvez nez à nez avec l'organisatrice du projet. Telle une furie, elle passait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce cherchant à la rendre similaire à un tribunal. Alec, après une inspection inquiétante, se dirigea vers sa sœur ainsi que la nouvelle décoration qu'elle proposait. Quand elle posa les yeux sur lui, un sourire aussi rayonnant que diabolique avait élu domicile sur son visage.

« Alec ! Tu tombes bien ! Aide-moi à fixer cette maudite banderole ! »

Alec réceptionna comme il put la charge qui lui tombait droit dans les bras. Ne sachant pas très bien pourquoi une intervention était nécessaire dans leur groupe.

« Une intervention ? Pour qui ? »

Alec sentait la panique lui prendre les tripes. Il n'était pas bien du tout. Est-ce que ses amis avaient découverts son secret ? Izzy, ne prêta pas attention à son frère, toujours focalisée sur sa décoration agrémentée d'un joli « INTERVENTION » en rouge pétant.

« Bah pour Max, tu sais par rapport à Madzie. »

Soulagement intense.

Alec se mit à respirer de nouveau. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'Izzy avait viré tous les élèves de la Salle Commune et installé des milliers de banderoles. Son petit frère venait de lui sauver la vie à son insu. Un sourire aux lèvres, il aida sa sœur à fixer les derniers ornements avant que Clary et Jace n'arrivent pour les ultimes préparatifs. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement dans le canapé, attendant impatiemment la venue de Max…

Quand celui-ci débarqua enfin, il se figea devant le panneau intervention. Comment avaient-ils sus pour lui et Madzie, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait caché à la perfection leur relation aux yeux de tous. Devant ce regard interrogateur, Clary se sentit obligée de préciser le pourquoi du comment.

« Ne nous mens pas, on sait que tu es avec Madzie. »

Max essaya de feindre la surprise, de nier en bloc ce que venait de dire son amie. Mais rien ne fonctionnait comme il l'avait espéré, il soupira et dévoila enfin son secret.

« J'aimerais quand même savoir qui de vous quatre l'a su… »

« Moi. » se désigna fièrement Jace. « Dans un couloir […] »

[…]

[…][…]

[…][…][…]

 _~ Couloir ~_

 _Alec est agrippé soudainement. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un s'est sauvagement jeté sur lui. En fait, il a une petite idée de qui il pourrait s'agir. Son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par exemple. Il a un sourire aux lèvres. Derrière un pilier central, Magnus est en train de l'embrasser généreusement. Il se détache légèrement, plante ses yeux dans les siens et lui dépose un petit bisou sur le nez. Puis, comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé dans ce couloir, il reprend son chemin en direction de ses quartiers. Alec est toujours adossé contre la colonne. Des milliers de picotements dans le creux de son estomac. Sensation étrange mais non déplaisante d'un baiser volé au milieu de la journée._

[…][…][…]

[…][…]

[…]

Alec dut reprendre la conversation en route. Il n'avait absolument rien écouté, totalement plongé dans un souvenir datant d'il y a quelques jours. Il fallait définitivement qu'il arrête de penser à Magnus la plupart du temps. Cela allait lui jouer des tours et il se retrouverait complètement pris au dépourvu un jour, à prononcer un lapsus révélateur sur leur relation secrète.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne suis pas trop jeune, personne n'a demandé des comptes à Raphaël quand il sortait avec Izzy ! »

La concernée se leva du canapé, indignée. Max comprit trop tard qu'il avait fait une erreur monumentale en parlant de la relation de sa sœur. Elle tourna autour de lui, tel un vautour cherchant le meilleur angle d'attaque. Son regard était semblable à celui d'un inquisiteur.

« Ne change pas de sujet, surtout pour parler de quelque chose que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de son titre de Serpentard que nous la désapprouvons. »

Clary se leva pour remplacer la violence et la colère des propos de sa meilleure amie par un peu plus de tact et de diplomatie.

« Et s'il s'agissait d'une espionne, tu sais bien que c'est la sœur de Valentin et Lydia. »

Alec tiqua. Clary se mordit les lèvres. La phrase était sortie toute seule. Des trois frères et sœurs dont elle venait de parler, Lydia était la pire. Alec et elle avait été meilleurs amis dans le passé. Avant qu'elle ne se serve de son amitié pour gagner honteusement un match de Quidditch opposant les Poufsouffles aux Serpentards. Clary venait tout juste de lui rafraîchir la mémoire et elle s'en voulait.

« Allez, tu sais bien que Madzie sera un portrait craché de Valentin et Lydia… »

Contre toute attente, Alec ne laissait paraître aucune colère ou rancœur sur son visage. A croire qu'il se fichait totalement de tous les problèmes qui avaient été causés et ne voulait que protéger son petit frère.

« Mais elle n'est pas comme ça, on se rejoint souvent à la bibliothèque […] »

[…]

[…][…]

[…][…][…]

 _~ Bibliothèque ~_

 _Alec a décidé de passer la journée à la bibliothèque. Il a besoin de calme et pour tout dire, il n'a pas le courage d'affronter le froid à l'extérieur. De toute façon il est captivé par son livre, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en sortir. Puis un étrange sentiment s'insinue en lui. Il en est certain, on est en train de l'observer. Ses yeux croisent ceux noisettes profonds d'un professeur qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement. Il perd alors le fil de son histoire et n'arrive pas à défaire le lien qui le lie au regard de Magnus. Celui-ci disparaît entre les rayons pour ne réapparaître que quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire aux lèvres. Alec lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de lui dire : "ton regard n'a aucun impact sur moi". C'est totalement faux. Parce que, ouvert devant lui, un livre est posé. Et Alec n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi il est question dedans. Comme si un simple contact visuel avait eu le pouvoir de le lui faire oublier. Alec sourit. C'est la magie de Magnus._

[…][…][…]

[…][…]

[…]

« … Ridicule. Vous ne la connaissez même pas ! Accordez-lui une chance. Une seule ! Et si vous ne la jugez toujours pas digne d'être ma copine, on en rediscutera ! »

Izzy lâcha un rire ironique et dur. Elle se rapprocha de son petit frère, planta ses yeux dans les siens et scruta son regard. Max sentit la panique monter en lui. Izzy était une des personnes qu'il respectait le plus. Certainement parce que c'était sa grande sœur. Il faillit ajouter quelque chose, ne supportant plus ce faux interrogatoire. Il était tellement mal à l'aise sur ce siège avec, face à lui, un auditoire suspicieux.

Izzy se redressa alors. Soupira un bon coup et laissa tomber le verdict.

« Ok. On lui laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais pas de bêtise, compris ? »

Max hocha la tête, heureux que le procès soit enfin terminé. Il se leva rapidement et s'étira. Izzy lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Pour les ébouriffer.

« Génial, bon allez je vais la rejoindre. »

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui. Furieux.

« Ça va ! Je rigolais ! J'ai un parchemin […] »

[…]

[…][…]

[…][…][…]

 _~ Parchemin ~_

 _Alec gratte un parchemin avidement. Il veut se dépêcher de le terminer. Tant pis, il aura un « Désolant » pour ce devoir de potion, il s'en contrefiche. Le professeur Rogue va encore le réprimander… Pour l'instant, il veut juste être avec un autre professeur. Magnus est en train de bouquiner à côté de lui, sur son lit. Alec ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il a pris la mauvaise habitude de faire ses devoirs dans les quartiers de son professeur. Ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est juste que la présence de Magnus est devenue vitale. Même s'ils ne discutent pas ensemble, savoir l'autre dans la même pièce est agréable. Ça y est, le point final du parchemin est tracé. Alec échange son devoir maison contre un livre emprunté la veille à la bibliothèque. Il se jette sur le lit de Magnus afin de réduire la distance entre eux. Avant de commencer la lecture de son bouquin, il glisse un délicat baiser sur la joue de celui-ci._

[…][…][…]

[…][…]

[…]

Alec sortit de ses pensées.

Planté au milieu de la Salle Commune.

Seul.

* * *

Alec était assis sur un banc dans la cour extérieure du château. Le premier rayon de soleil du printemps était timide mais réconfortant. Il était tellement agréable de pouvoir enfin profiter librement du dehors. Alec était en train de feuilleter le livre de poèmes anciens. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas l'emmener avec lui étant donné qu'il le connaissait par cœur désormais. Mais la sensation qu'il avait quand le bouquin était entre ses mains n'avait pas de prix. Quelqu'un s'avança vers lui. Quand il leva la tête en direction de cette personne, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Hey, ça fait longtemps… Apparemment ton frère sort avec ma sœur. »

Alec regardait, choqué, Lydia s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Il était incrédule. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de lui parler à nouveau ? Que mijotait-elle ?

« Tu prépares ton prochain mauvais coup ? »

Lydia se mit à rire. A croire qu'Alec venait de faire la blague du siècle.

« T'es bête ! Je peux plus te faire de sale coup, l'année est presque finie… Non, c'est juste que de les voir ensemble ça m'a rendu nostalgique. Il te ressemble un peu, ton frère. Je sais que toute ta bande me déteste et je pense que c'est réciproque. Peut-être que toi aussi tu me détestes mais sait-on jamais, si à l'occaz tu veux venir me parler, je pense que ça me ferait plaisir. Salut, Loup Solitaire. »

Elle se leva sans attendre de réponse, lui fit un signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner. Alec était complétement paumé. Son ex meilleure amie réapparaissait comme une fleur et … Il en était heureux ? Il lança au loin, plus pour lui que pour elle.

« A bientôt, Vipère Vicieuse. »

Elle se retourna, lui tira d'abord la langue avant de lui sourire.

Peut-on faire confiance à nouveau à quelqu'un qui nous a trahi par le passé ? Alec n'avait bien évidemment pas la réponse. Mais comme elle le lui avait dit, de toute manière, l'année était presque finie. Il haussa les épaules.

La Vipère Vicieuse ne pouvait plus atteindre le Loup Solitaire.

Parce que le loup n'était plus solitaire.

Alors pourquoi croire que la vipère était encore vicieuse ?

* * *

 _Mardi 24 mars_

 _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_

 _Taux d'ennui : 84 %_

 _Raisons de ce taux :_

 _\- Beau temps à l'extérieur_

 _\- Plein de choses à dire à Simon (même s'il est à côté de moi)_

 _\- Faim_

 _\- Envie de lire un livre_

 _\- Soif_

 _\- Besoin de m'échapper par la fenêtre, de faire accio Balais et de survoler le château_

 _\- blablabla_

 _-_ _[Insérer texte]_

Simon était en train de regarder la feuille d'Izzy, un sourire aux lèvres. D'ordinaire, elle écoutait le professeur Bane, en sachant que c'était un des meilleurs enseignants de l'école. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, aujourd'hui dérogeait à la règle. Il attrapa sa liste de « Raisons de ce taux » et rajouta à la fin : _Besoin de réfléchir au prochain méfait avec Simon voire avec mes frères et Clary._

Izzy étouffa un rire et reprit possession de sa feuille pour corriger : _Besoin de réfléchir au prochain méfait avec_ _mes frères et Clary._

Simon lui lança un coup de coude avant de lui murmurer.

« Moi qui avais un scoop pour toi. »

Izzy réfléchit quelques minutes puis se reprit : _Besoin de réfléchir au prochain méfait avec Simon._

« Pardonnée ? »

Simon hocha la tête et se rapprocha plus près de son amie.

« Pardonnée, alors, dis-moi si je me trompe mais le mec qui a jeté Alec en début d'année, ça ne serait pas le professeur Bane? »

Izzy faillit tomber de sa chaise. Comment diable, Simon avait-il fait pour découvrir ceci ? S'était-il rapproché d'Alec sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Izzy cherchait dans le regard de son ami la réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Elle ne trouva qu'un regard malicieux.

« Ahaha, j'avais raison ! Quand est-ce que tu allais me dire qu'ils étaient ensembles ? »

Izzy eut un hoquet. Alec et son professeur n'étaient pas ense… QUOI !? Izzy aurait loupé un détail aussi important de la vie de son frère ?!

Choquée, elle se leva précipitamment en envoyant sa chaise valser derrière elle, pointa son index sur Magnus et lâcha un puissant et fort « Oh ». Silence. Toute la classe se retourna dans sa direction. Izzy avait un sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas ranger ses banderoles « Intervention ». Ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle avait dérangé la classe entière et que celle-ci était encore suspendue à ses lèvres, elle passa la main dans sa crinière, heureuse de sa découverte. Magnus la fixait, interloqué. Sans détourner le regard de son professeur, elle pointait dorénavant son doigt en direction de son frère Alec tout en lançant un regard entendu à son professeur.

« Monsieur, je ne me sens pas très bien, je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Mon frère m'accompagne. »

Alec sentait la tornade se déchaîner à l'intérieur de sa sœur. Une terrible sentence l'attendait patiemment. Une sentence qui tenait à la réponse de Magnus. Les yeux d'Alec imploraient silencieusement son enseignant. Celui-ci se mit à sourire. Peut-être encore plus diaboliquement qu'Izzy.

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. »

Faux frère ! Traître !

Il était complètement fichu. Il allait finir brûlé sur un bûcher. Izzy lui attrapa vigoureusement le bras avant de l'extraire de la salle de classe.

L'assaut commença.

* * *

Alec cherchait au fond de lui tous les arguments qu'il était capable de répliquer à la colère de sa sœur. Il lui avait caché volontairement sa relation. Il avait dû insister pendant plusieurs heures pour lui assurer qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé après le baiser de la Saint-Valentin. Il avait été des plus convaincants, il ne savait toujours pas par quels moyens. Et maintenant, il allait en payer le prix.

Pourquoi avait-il choisi de masquer la vérité à ses amis ? Après tout, ils savaient tous que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui avait toujours plu.

Izzy s'arrêta après plusieurs minutes de marche intensive. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres, un regard rempli de colère et d'un zeste de folie. Sa crinière noire désordonnée rendait le tableau saisissant. Elle disposa ses mains sur ses hanches puis finit par le désigner du doigt tel un parent déçu par son enfant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait te déshériter parce que tu sors avec le professeur le plus canon de l'école ?! »

Alec ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était un véritable procès que sa sœur lui faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à ses questions. Il bafouillait, baissait la tête, regardait ses chaussures avec un soudain intérêt. Il tenta une percée qui apaisa légèrement les tensions.

« Je... Je ne voulais pas vous le cacher. Je me suis juste dit que si vous ne vous doutiez de rien, les autres élèves et profs ne se rendraient jamais compte de notre relation. »

Izzy était encore furieuse, elle se mit à rire puissamment. Elle était froide et dure avec lui. Pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait cherché.

« Et bien je ne te félicite pas ! C'est Simon qui l'a découvert ! Je te préviens... »

Alec n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était ni Clary ni Jace ni Max ni même sa sœur qui avait découvert son secret. C'était une tierce personne qui ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Elle s'était arrêtée quelques secondes en plein milieu d'une phrase pour mettre l'accent sur ses propos. Quand elle reprit, son visage était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« J'espère que tu vas te rattraper auprès de nous. Que tu vas faire en sorte de rester autant avec nous qu'avec ton beau prétendant. Je te laisse, je dois aller à l'infirmerie. En espérant que Pomfreshy' me juge malade ! »

Elle le planta au milieu du couloir. Sans un seul regard envers lui.

Il avait intérêt à faire attention pendant les prochains jours. Izzy avait raison, il avait voulu être discret et finalement c'était Simon qui l'avait découvert. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de classe, toqua à la porte et réintégra sa place aussi silencieusement que possible.

Magnus lui lança un coup d'œil semi-inquiet semi-amusé.

Alec le foudroya du regard.

Il l'avait trahi, et Alexander était bien prêt à lui faire la tête au moins jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

* * *

Le vent était encore frais mais le soleil réchauffait sa peau. Alec avait repris l'habitude de passer tout son temps libre à l'extérieur. Sa chouette à ses côtés. A défaut de son balai, il avait aujourd'hui apporté des livres de la bibliothèque et en commença la lecture. Posé sur un banc près du terrain de Quidditch, il entendait les cris d'une équipe qui s'entraînait par cette belle après-midi. Sans un mot, Sunset se hissa jusqu'à ses jambes pour s'y poser confortablement et se mit à ronronner.

D'un geste totalement naturel et en continuant de parcourir les paragraphes de son bouquin, Alec passa sa main dans le pelage de l'animal.

Quelqu'un se plaça face à lui. Alec se mit à tressaillir. Magnus n'avait tout de même pas pris le risque de le voir au beau milieu d'une journée ?! Alors qu'une multitude d'élèves chahutaient sur leur balai à quelques mètres seulement. Il leva les yeux en direction de la personne et tomba dans un regard pétillant de malice.

« Vipère Vicieuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Alec avait lâché son livre, il l'avait rangé machinalement dans son sac. Lydia était restée debout, comme dans l'attente de la bénédiction de son ancien ami. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit lui permit de le rejoindre sur son banc.

« Balade syndicale en période de beau temps. Lecture dans le même cadre que ma balade ? »

Alec sourit de plus belle.

« Exactement. Mais je crois que je vais pas tarder à changer de programme. Balade syndicale en période de beau temps sur balai ? »

Lydia se mit à rire. Un rire franc et sincère. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Alec ne l'avait pas entendue s'exprimer de la sorte. Une boule de nostalgie vint se placer au creux de son estomac. Elle hocha la tête, brandit sa baguette magique et après un accio prononcé dans les règles de l'art, son balai se logea parfaitement dans la paume de sa main.

« Je suis prête. »

Abandonnant Sunset, Alec invoqua son balai également. Arrow poussa un petit cri de joie, heureuse qu'il décide de la rejoindre dans les airs.

Après plusieurs heures de voltige, Alec ressentit un immense bonheur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas racontés toute leur vie. Bien sûr, il avait omis de parler de Magnus, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était mettre son professeur dans une situation délicate.

En contrebas, Sunset les regardait avec envie. Il aurait préféré, à cet instant, avoir des ailes.

* * *

Dernier cours après une journée éprouvante. Avec le professeur Rogue en plus. Clary se concentrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait envie de lâcher prise, de se tourner vers Jace et de lui déposer un bisou sur la joue. Elle résistait. Parce que le professeur lui aurait lancé un regard mauvais. Malgré ses excellents résultats, il y avait comme une compétition entre eux. Une stupide compétition.

Quand les cloches sonnèrent, elle soupira. C'était enfin le week-end. Jace glissa jusqu'à elle et lui déposa une récompense sucrée sur la joue. Sourire. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le dortoir main dans la main.

Alec les observa, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient définitivement beaucoup trop mignons.

La voix de Magnus le sortit instantanément de ses pensées.

« Alexander, j'ai besoin de te parler, à propos de ton dernier devoir. »

Alec le fuyait du regard. Il avait promis à ses amis de rester avec eux ce weekend. Il était hors de question qu'il cède à son envie de passer du temps avec son professeur. Il fallait, encore une fois, qu'il le fuit. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Magnus le tira dans les couloirs contre son gré jusqu'à ses quartiers. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, l'interrogatoire commença. Décidément les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance de lui poser mille et une questions ces derniers jours. Les répliques s'enchaînèrent avec vélocité. Le ton monta crescendo tout au long de la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir ? »

« Simon a découvert pour nous. Je ne lui en ai pas parlé. »

« Et ? Ça doit t'empêcher de me voir ? »

« Non, mais ça me fait me poser des questions. Si Simon sait, quelqu'un d'autre est en mesure de le découvrir. »

« Les rares moments que l'on passe ensemble, personne n'est au courant. Tout le monde est persuadé que tu es seul. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, Magnus, je suis déjà dans une situation compliquée avec ma sœur et mes amis. »

« Ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de venir me voir de temps en temps. »

« Je te demande pardon ?! Si je te manque tant que ça, tu pourrais plutôt passer me voir ! »

« Tu as raison, et je pourrais en profiter pour inviter Albus. Non attend, plutôt Severus ! Et prépare aussi les élèves de Poufsouffles, d'ici quelques jours je débarque dans leur Salle Commune ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

« Pourquoi ça serait toujours à moi de faire le premier pas ? Tu peux aussi m'envoyer un message par le biais d'Arrow, histoire que je n'ai pas constamment l'impression de te déranger. »

« Ah oui, et je signe par quoi, Alexander ? « Avec amour, Ton cher professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magnus Bane » ? »

« Juste par M., ça suffirait, abruti ! »

« C'est moi, l'abruti ?! »

« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, ne fais pas la victime ! On pourrait très bien se programmer une sortie en dehors du château. Oh mais attend… C'est encore moi qui propose là, non ? »

« Je ne peux pas me promettre ces choses-là, au cas où tu l'ignores, j'aimerais garder mon poste d'enseignant. Et puis franchement, tu n'es pas du genre à te balader main dans la main ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

« Tu n'es pas comme Jace et Clary, tu ne me feras pas démentir. Mais c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu as des nouveaux amis. Tu es devenu appréciable. Tu m'oublies. »

« Je t'interdis de parler à ma place, espèce de crétin ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi. Ou ça sera la dernière chose que tu feras. »

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme l'un d'eux. J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mes amis si je veux. Si tu veux me voir, trouve des solutions au lieu de réfuter les miennes. En attendant, j'en ai marre de te retrouver uniquement entre ces quatre murs en sachant qu'il fait beau dehors. »

Magnus se tut. Très certainement blessé par les propos de son élève. Encore peut-être plus par les siens. Il avait envie de le couvrir de baiser, de l'attirer dans son lit, d'oublier leur dispute totalement idiote. Il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Parce que c'était ça en fait. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il passe du temps avec sa nouvelle amie Lydia. Parce que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se parlaient et pourtant, Alec lui avait déjà offert son sourire à en faire pâlir le soleil. Et Magnus était paniqué par cette nouvelle amitié naissante.

« Très bien, tu peux t'en aller. Va voir tes _amis._ »

Il regretta instantanément. Chercha à capter le regard d'Alec. Il voulait qu'il le contredise. Qu'il le rattrape. Qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

Alexander hésita quelques minutes. Réfléchit quelques instants. Il voulait trouver la phrase parfaite. Celle qui ne lui donnerait pas l'impression de mettre fin à leur relation. Il ne la trouvait pas. Ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Son regard implorait Magnus de le retenir. Il lui envoya quatre mots. Pitoyables. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en dire d'autres.

« Bon weekend. A lundi. »

Il resta planté encore quelques secondes comme un piquet. Espérant un ultime mouvement positif de la part de son amant. Puis, désillusionné, il prit la sortie.

En n'ayant pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient engueulés.

* * *

Alec était resté au fond de son lit tout le samedi matin. Pourquoi se sentait-il tout le temps piqué à vif quand lui et Magnus avaient des différends ?

C'est Max qui le sortit de son lit avec une proposition des plus intéressantes. Un pique-nique, par ce beau temps avec Madzie, Lydia et lui. Face à cette perspective agréable, Alec lui lança un sourire radieux. La suite se déroula extrêmement vite.

Enfilage de pantalon à l'arrache.

Chaussettes de la vieille.

T-shirt tiré au hasard dans une armoire dégoulinante de fringue.

Chaussures de Jace piquées en toute impunité.

Le temps était parfait à l'extérieur. Pas trop chaud ni trop froid pour une fin de mois de mars. Alexander avait apporté la couette à étendre par terre. Quant aux autres, ils avaient subtilisé de la nourriture des cuisines du château. Les elfes de maison allaient avoir une belle surprise en retournant travailler. Lydia et Madzie se lancèrent dans l'explication des péripéties endurées pour récupérer ce fameux festin.

« Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on les observe… »

« On s'est aperçu qu'ils s'occupaient des chambres pendant que l'on déjeune… »

« Alors du coup, avec Lydia, on est allé fouiner dans le garde-manger pendant que tous les élèves prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. »

« Personne ! A croire que les elfes de maison font confiance à tout le monde. Je soupçonne même Dumbledore de s'approvisionner discrètement pendant leur temps de pause. »

Tout le monde se mit à pouffer. Max compléta.

« Un jour, on laissera un mot à son attention près des sorbets au citron ! »

Madzie lui agrippa affectueusement le bras. Ses yeux brillaient.

« Très bonne idée. »

Max la dévorait littéralement du regard. Il se pencha un peu plus dans sa direction et posa sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

« Beurk, épargnez-nous vos mièvreries ! On est quand même en train de manger. »

Pour donner sens à ses propos, Lydia planta ses dents dans une pomme piochée dans le panier en face d'elle. Sa sœur la fusilla du regard, et une bataille, aussi inoffensive que mignonne, débuta. Très vite la nourriture commença à voler entre eux. Deux clans s'étaient clairement formés.

Vipère Vicieuse et Loup Solitaire.

Max et Madzie.

Alec implora grâce auprès de son frère quand celui-ci sortit un plat de purée de pommes de terre. Après plusieurs supplications, Max accepta de faire la trêve. Il s'approcha de son aîné et lui tendit la main comme pour sceller un traité de paix. Quand l'accord fut signé, il déversa l'intégralité du récipient sur la tête d'Alec. La guerre reprit instantanément. L'équipe de la Vipère et du Loup choisirent la stratégie chatouille qui avait jusqu'alors porté ses fruits.

Quand l'assaut fut définitivement fini, la couette était devenue une scène de crime à elle toute seule. De la nourriture s'était étalée sur l'intégrité de celle-ci. Personne n'aurait pu dire quelle était sa couleur originale.

Alec haussa les épaules.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit, Max, mais c'est ta couverture. »

* * *

Lydia était seule dans sa chambre. Elle fixait inlassablement son plafond, persuadée que celui-ci allait lui révéler les secrets des précédents propriétaires de son lit. Elle avait passé une excellente après-midi avec sa sœur et les Lightwood. Le sourire d'Alec lui avait terriblement manqué. C'était incroyable comme quelqu'un d'aussi insensible pouvait illuminer la pièce d'une simple courbure de lèvres. Son meilleur ami. Leur rencontre avait été tellement particulière. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Une après-midi aussi sucrée que celle qu'elle venait de vivre.

 _Elle a 12 ans. Elle est si seule. Elle est si triste. Elle n'arrive pas à se faire des amis. Parce qu'elle est trop fourbe. Elle est trop malicieuse. Elle aime trop les coup-bas. Alors, les gens la fuient comme la peste. Ils sont méchants avec elle, elle a juste appris à les faire tomber avant elle. Elle ne voit pas le mal. Pourtant, elle les envie. Elle les voit courir par la fenêtre et elle est effondrée de ne pas aller crapahuter dehors par ce beau temps. Un jour, elle prend le risque. Elle enfile ses chaussures, prend un livre qui traîne sur sa table basse et sort de son dortoir sous les regards mauvais des Serpentards. Elle se pose sur la pelouse et commence à feuilleter son bouquin. Au bout de quelques heures, elle referme son livre. Des milliers d'élèves l'ont narguée en chuchotant près d'elle des messes basses lors de sa lecture. Elle sursaute._

« _C'est un chouette livre._ »

 _Il la regarde sans dire un mot de plus. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sans demander son avis. Il se contente d'ouvrir un livre et d'en reprendre la lecture exactement là où il s'est arrêté. Il entend des élèves chuchoter dans son dos puis ricaner exagérément. Il se retourne._

« _Vous avez un problème ?_ »

 _Silence._

« _Non, alors dégagez._ »

 _Son regard est glacial, sans appel. Ils détalent. Il plante enfin son regard dans le sien. Il est vide, inexpressif._

 _Profond._

« _Si tu ne veux pas te faire embêter, ne leur donne pas une raison de le faire._ »

 _Il se lève alors, comme ne trouvant plus d'intérêt à rester ici. Il tourne les talons. Elle le saisit par la manche avant qu'il ne s'en aille vraiment._

« _Tu viendras à nouveau lire avec moi ?_ »

 _Il hausse les épaules._

« _Je suis un loup solitaire._ »

« _Parfait ! Je suis une Vipère Vicieuse._ »

 _Elle ne peut plus l'oublier. C'est trop tard. Elle en est sûre à 200 %. Parce que, face à elle, on lui offre le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'elle ait pu connaître._

* * *

Clary était assise près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, un plaid sur les genoux. Elle était en train de dévorer un livre sur l'histoire des sorciers en Grande Bretagne de 1900 à 2000. Alec avait vu le bouquin prendre la poussière à la bibliothèque et il était persuadé qu'il plairait à sa meilleure amie. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle avait donc pris la décision de sacrifier son dimanche après-midi de révision pour une lecture beaucoup plus intéressante, pour elle. Près de Clary, sur la table basse, un paquet de Bertie Crochue avait été sauvagement attaqué. Elle plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour en saisir une poignée qui termina dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Alors ? Il te plaît ce bouquin ? »

Clary avait sursauté, tellement concentrée sur sa lecture, elle n'avait pas vu Alec s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Parfaitement. C'est un ami qui me l'a conseillé. »

Alec haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« _Un ami ?_ »

« Meilleur ! » compléta Clary, ses yeux pétillants. « Viens à côté de moi, je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à se raconter. »

Alec hocha la tête. Il s'affala sur le canapé, attrapa le paquet de bonbons et en avala quelques-uns au hasard. Il utilisa ses bras en tant qu'oreiller et jeta ses pieds sur la table basse.

« Alors vous êtes sur un petit nuage avec Jace ? »

« Sur un petit nuage _rose._ » corrigea-t-elle « Je me demande encore pourquoi on a attendu aussi longtemps… »

Alec prit le temps de réfléchir. Il se le demandait aussi parfois. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas les mots que voulait entendre son amie, alors il se permit encore quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Il y a des choses qui ne se font qu'avec le temps. Beaucoup à certains moments, moins à d'autres. »

Contrairement à ses attentes, elle se mit à exploser de rire.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu poète ?! »

« Mais depuis toujours, tu n'as juste jamais remarqué mon potentiel. »

Il avait pris une voix très haut perchée de bourgeois en manque d'amour et il avait peaufiné son personnage aristocrate par des gestes grotesques et disproportionnés, une pensée pour Mme Pince. Clary se mit à applaudir avant de se lover un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Et toi avec ton Homme ? »

Silence. Un flash douloureux lui revint en mémoire. Une dispute. Des cris.

Clary essaya de capter son regard mais un voile sombre l'avait obscurci. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Malgré elle, elle avait, une fois de plus, posé la mauvaise question au mauvais moment. Délicatement, elle mit une main sur son épaule. Il essaya d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

« On s'est disputés, vendredi. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Mais il m'a bien rendu la pareille... »

Clary ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle garda un air serein, espérant que son meilleur ami se sente soutenu.

« De quoi s'agissait-il ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. On s'est disputés pour rien au final. Enfin… Je crois qu'il était question de vous. Je crois qu'il me reprochait de passer trop de temps avec mes amis. Et ça m'a blessé. Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Outch… Coup bas du professeur… » murmura Clary plus pour elle que pour Alec « Tout ça semble ridicule. Bon… Pour simplifier tout ça, appelons-le Greg ! »

Sans le savoir, Clary avait illuminé le visage d'Alec par sa simple proposition de nom de substitution. Elle reprit tout à fait normalement.

« Je pense que Greg t'aime beaucoup et qu'il ne supporte pas votre relation secrète. Tout clame en lui qu'il veut rendre la chose officielle. »

Une lueur d'espoir pointa dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis certaine. Tu te souviens quand Izzy s'est levée précipitamment dans la classe en découvrant votre histoire ? »

« Comment je pourrais oublier ? »

« Réfléchis-y, pourquoi crois-tu que Greg ait accepté de te faire sortir avec elle, alors qu'il savait ce que ta sœur te reprocherait ? »

Alec voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

« Parce qu'il est sadique ? Ok, ok j'ai compris. J'irai le retrouver demain matin. »

Clary secoua la tête, négativement.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'il faut qu'il se remette en question. Et il a besoin de ton indifférence. »

* * *

Izzy finissait de lacer ses chaussures de Quidditch. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller s'entraîner avec ses frères. Elle aurait juste voulu chahuter avec Simon.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle faisait passer son meilleur ami avant Jace, Alec et Max. Disons simplement qu'elle adorait la complicité naturelle qu'elle partageait avec Simon. Elle attrapa son balai et rejoignit le terrain à moitié endormie. Quand elle entra dans les vestiaires, elle surprit Clary assise sur les genoux de Jace en plein bécotage.

« Oula, y a de l'amour dans l'air ! »

Jace ne manqua pas de la fusiller du regard. Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, il lui intima, en lui montrant l'extérieur, de partir. Clary avait caché son visage rougi derrière sa chevelure et les épaules de Jace.

« A tout de suite, soyez rapides, ça serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir nous entraîner à cause de vous. »

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter son frère qui était parti dans une colère noire, trop occupé à se diriger vers le terrain. Elle laissa le vent jouer avec ses cheveux et enfourcha son balai en harmonie avec la brise. Alec et Lydia étaient en train de se renvoyer la balle, pris dans une discussion des plus intenses. Max, lui, contemplait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, les yeux rêveurs et un sourire niais peint sur le visage.

L'entraînement débuta quelques minutes après et jusqu'à seize heure, Izzy était totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle toucha terre qu'elle s'aperçut que Simon était là, à l'attendre. Elle se mit à sourire. Sa journée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Magnus était posé sur son bureau. En train de corriger des copies de quatrièmes années. Essayant de corriger ces copies. Il avait ressassé la dispute avec Alexander pendant tout le weekend. Ne l'avait pas retrouvé sur le banc, ce matin. N'avait pas réussi à le faire rester après son heure de cours. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie d'aller le voir dans son dortoir. Il s'était fait violence. Peut-être qu'Alexander était moins attaché à lui ? Peut-être avait-il envie d'être seul. Il secoua la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait laissé une goutte d'encre se répandre sur une des copies. _Merde._ Décidément, cet élève avait beaucoup trop d'emprise sur lui. Il reposa sa plume pour prendre une petite pause. Il aurait bien aimé se poser sur les jambes d'Alec et feuilleter avec lui le livre de poèmes. Il se mit à sourire. De toute façon il le connaissait par cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se lança dans la récitation de sa poésie préférée.

« Je t'aime pour toutes les femmes que je n'ai pas connues

Je t'aime pour tous les temps où je n'ai pas vécu

Pour l'odeur du grand large et l'odeur du pain chaud

Pour la neige qui fond pour les premières fleurs

Pour les animaux purs que l'homme n'effraie pas

Je t'aime pour aimer

Je t'aime pour toutes les femmes que je n'aime pas

Qui me reflète sinon toi-même je me vois si peu

Sans toi je ne vois rien qu'une étendue déserte

Entre autrefois et aujourd'hui

Il y a eu toutes ces morts que j'ai franchies sur de la paille… »

Il se retourna rapidement en direction de la porte, quelqu'un avait pris la suite du poème. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un regard émeraude qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Alexander. Sourire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il récita la suite du poème.

« Je n'ai pas pu percer le mur de mon miroir

Il m'a fallu apprendre mot par mot la vie

Comme on oublie

Je t'aime pour ta sagesse qui n'est pas la mienne

Pour la santé

Je t'aime contre tout ce qui n'est qu'illusion

Pour ce cœur immortel que je ne détiens pas

Tu crois être le doute et tu n'es que raison

Tu es le grand soleil qui me monte à la tête

Quand je suis sûr de moi…

Paul Eluard, page 42 »

Le silence se répercuta à l'infini. Regards toujours fixés l'un sur l'autre, il semblait que le temps s'était suspendu. Personne n'osa bouger. Un bonheur sans nom emplissait l'être entier de Magnus. Son élève ne s'était pas contenté de lire le recueil de poèmes qu'il lui avait offert. Il connaissait également par cœur les poésies qu'il avait chéries, chérissait et chérirait toute sa vie. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore esquissé le moindre geste. Puis Alec rentra enfin totalement dans ses quartiers. La gêne s'était peinte sur son visage. Il s'avança légèrement.

« Ecoute, je… je suis désolé pour vendredi soir. »

« Oui, moi aussi. »

« J'ai du mal à me rappeler pourquoi on s'est disputés. »

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et effectua un autre pas en avant. Magnus compléta. Il balança sa bombe. Sans vraiment d'explication.

« Je suis jaloux. »

La surprise avait élu domicile sur le visage de l'élève. Jaloux ? Alors qu'Alexander n'avait jamais autant aimé ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais pas te le dire. Parce que ça m'a fait terriblement bizarre de me rendre compte que j'étais attaché à toi. Plus que ce que je pensais. »

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Un pas en avant. Un autre. Un dernier. Alec s'arrête un instant devant sa bouche. Il voulait savourer cet instant. Goûter ses lèvres avec application. Il s'empara de sa nuque, se pencha un peu plus et prit possession de sa bouche. Ses mains se baladaient tout d'un coup le long de son corps.

Un t-shirt foulait désormais le sol.

Puis deux.

Un tas de fringue se créait, de plus en plus important, au pied de la chaise du bureau. Puis ils migrèrent ensemble, complètement nus, sur le lit.

La suite ? Elle leur appartenait.

* * *

 _Désolée pour l'attente. Pour ma défense, j'ai mis des plombs à corriger les fautes et ce chapitre attendait tranquillement dans les abimes de mon ordinateur...  
Merci pour ton message d'amour **Linyv-Lyham-Xilian**_ _, ça m'a beaucoup touchée._

 _J'ai un peu plus de temps pour écrire alors je pense que je mettrais la suite plus rapidement qu'auparavant (sauf si la correction de mes chapitres m'exaspère et m'empêche de publier... Connerie d'orthographe à la con ! )_ _Et bien sûr que non, je n'abandonne pas cette fan fiction, j'aime bien trop Magnus et Alec et l'univers d'Harry Potter pour ça ;)_

 _Des bisous !_

 _Synea_


End file.
